Welcome to Hell
by otakugirl00
Summary: This is my Hell. The world has fallen apart, ruled by gangs. My family is dead, my life was hell. Until the moment I met Inuyasha, the leader of the most powerful gang in the world. All because of that damned battery, I was saved. I had found my mate, the one and only Inuyasha. But can a cursed child like me really ever be loved? InuxKag!
1. Intro to Hell

**Hey guys! I re-wrote this chapter and its alot better. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment! I'm not scared of the whole 'You misspelled 11 words and messed up 26 apostrophe' s' thing. As long as it's polite. ;) **

**This story will contain language and some fluff. It might have a lemon later on, but it all depends. Now, on with the story! **

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_KAGOME POV._

"Kagome, Kagome, we need to run faster!"

My legs felt stiff from pure fear as Sango gripped my hand like my life depended on it. She nearly dragged be through the corners of the burning school halls, shrieks and yells echoing throughout them. My little blue dress with stripes on it was torn and my pig-tails fell down from their hold.

A door in front of us blew off its hinges and and almost all I could hear was a constant ringing as another bomb went off. Sango yanked me in another direction, swerving us out of range of the doors. I inhaled deeply into the smoke filled building, causing me to nearly have a cough attack.

I looked left and right through squinted eyes as we sprinted down the next hall, looking for an exit. I managed to spot a green exit sign through the smoke and my clouded mind.

"There! ***cough*** Through that door!" I managed cough out.

Sango' s eyes darted to where I motioned and we wasted no time finding our way through the black smoke. We blasted through the door, stumbling out to find ourselves faced with the forest that stood at the back of our middle school. I hunched over and let out a row of coughs and heavy gasps, trying to rid my lungs of the black smoke.

I sprung back up again when I heard another round of gun shots fired following another set of screams. And again. _Again_. And _again._ I stared in sheer horror at my burning school.

"Kagome, come on. I'm not leaving you here, we need to go. _Now_!"

I slowly turned my head back to Sango, and I was not surprised to feel the hot stream of tears running down my cheeks. Sango stared at me with a pleading expression, before her hand shot out and grasped mine.

"I'm not leaving you here Kagome"

I stared at her for a few seconds before bringing my other hand up to my face and quickly wiping my eyes, before I quickly nodded my head with determination in my eyes.

She gave me a hopeful smile before we both turned away and ran into the woods.

It seemed like we were running for hours through the thick trees and bushes before we reached a steep hill, at about a 75° angle. There were trees sticking out of the side of the hill, enough that Sango said we could make it if we held on tight. I gripped each and every branch as hard as my little hands could've mustered, getting cuts along my arms and legs as I clung to the branches. The calluses that formed on my fingers not to long ago had been torn and burned my skin with every second I gripped onto the wood. After about an hour straight of furious climbing, my body was shaking and I grounded my teeth together as I reached the last few branches. Pulling myself over, I rolled on my back, heavy breathes of air leaving my body as I let out a few groans in pain.

Turning my head to the side, I stared up at Sango as she gazed with absolute horror to the city behind us. Standing up, I turned to see what she was staring at when my vision caught sight of what exactly made Sango look so terrified.

Red.

The entire city, and those beyond it over the hills, were enveloped in red flames.

Screams full of Pain echoed throughout the city, as well as those filled with malice. I saw the flashes of guns being fired and the clouds of grey dirt from buildings tumbling over to the ground.

Oh God...

I sprung up from my bed, sweat covering my body and My breathes coming out harsh and labored. I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes, letting out a uneven sigh. Another dream, even after 8 years, I cant forget what happened that day. Throwing my legs over the side of my bed, I got up and walked over to my bathroom and turned on the sink. Splashing my face with some cold-ass water, I stared at myself in the mirror.

Yep, it's still the same old 19 year old Kagome.

It's been a while since I've had that dream, at least a month. After I had witnessed my first form of Hell, I had worked myself to death for the past 8 years, protecting myself from the demon gangs that ruined my life. That _killed_ my family in front of my very eyes the very morning that the school had been invaded.

I had found this house not 6 years back, in the middle of the woods. It wasn't the same one that I ran through with Sango all those years back, but it was what I needed. It was an abandoned 2 story house that seems like it hadn't been used in centuries. Its roof reaches to just bellow the highest branches of the trees, but just enough so that I could see the city from the top, a couple miles away. There were only a few windows on the top floor, but other than that, it was a vine-encassed Block of brick and cement.

Sango stopped living with me two years back when she met her boyfriend, Miroku. I had only met the guy one or two times before, but from what I observed, he was a decent guy. Besides for his tendency to grope Sango every 10 minutes, he was very fitting for her. Ha! I remember the first time I saw him grope her, I jumped up from where I was sitting and pounced on him. Put a knife to his throat, but before I did anything, Sango managed to pry me off of the man and told me it was ok.

Shaking my head, I walked over to my desk in the corner of the room instead of going back to my bed. I sat down in the wooden chair and turned on the rusted lamp on the corner of the table. Staring down at my journal, I flipped it open and picked up my pencil.

_April 6, 2725_

_LOG 516__:_

_I had another dream of the day the World collapsed. I am still working on some of the security measures, it's taking longer than expected due to the lack of technology and equipment._

_ I haven't experienced any new revelations with my __**powers**__. It's been 6 months since I've felt the urge to let it out, and my tolerance is growing. But I dont think I will ever get used to being a damned __**cursed child**__. Anyways, I better get back to work. _

-Kagome

Putting aside my notebook, I began to concentrate on the blue print ( actually, it was just a regular piece of paper. No way in Hell can I find the real deal paper) of my next system. I started to sketch it out, putting every little detail into consideration. Although, It was the opposite of high-tech. All my systems were made by various chain reactions and vary few involved chemical reactions. No electronics. But today I was making the leap to use a battery.

Yes, the very modern technology called a double-A battery.

I continued to sketch and write down various notes until I could see the sky beginning to brighten ever so slightly before I dozed off with my arms outstretched in front of me.

**Hey guys! I feel that after re-writing this chapter, it turned out a whole lot better. ^·^ Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and continue reading! If not, I wish you a wonderful day in another Universe. Please comment and review, let me know if this was an improvement or not.**

**Until next time, **

**My Little chubby pandas. [»·«]/**


	2. Objective start!

**Heu guys! I decided to update a bit sooner because I saw the amount of people who fav. And followed the story! Thanky you so much! I hope I will not dissapoint! ^-^**

_I do not own Inuyasha_

_KAGOME POV._

'Ugh...I fell asleep at my desk again'

I slowly leaned back and stretched a bit in my seat, my bones cracking; which sent a feeling of pleasure throughout my body. I sighed, before looking at the clock I managed to keep when I was little.

I stared at the clock with sleepy eyes, "6 am...get a hold of yourself Kagome, you have to get up and finish the security system", I whispered to myself, agrivated that I didn't finish it earlier.

I stood up from the chair and heard the pitter patter of rain hitting the window. I took a few steps and put my hand against the window glass; Looking around the perimeter before I lowered my hand and walked away from the window, across the room to a makeshift bathroom. Sometime, around 4 years ago, I managed to get the plumming working so that it took some of the cold water from a nearby river and supplied me with the not so clean water. But hey, Its better than nothing.

I stepped into the old tub and shivered as my legs were engulfed in the cold water. I slowly sat down and closed my eyes, thinking about the last time I had a good bath, but I couldn't even remember that. The bad memories overwrote most of the happy ones I had left. Not wanting to think more about the past, something I can never have back, I finished my 10 minute bath. Then drained the tub and changed into one of the 3 outfits that I have: 1 pajama pair, and two day time outfits.

I put on a blood red tanktop that fitted my C-cup breasts nicely, black tights, but no shoes. Not only were shoes hard to come across, but since I have been 7 years without any, wearing them seems foreign now. I brushed out my waist-high Wavy black hair and let it hang loose over a Black trench coat; which I quickly slipped on beforehand. My eyes were a soft blue color, thankfully they didn't cause much attention.

I went down the stairs to the first floor of my house, looking around, there really wasn't much here. Just a old, patched up couch, a fixed up radio, a couple stools, a cabinet, some weapons, and a couple pictures. Glancing at one of the photos of my family, I gently ran the tips of my fingers down the middle of the once happy family. I showed no sign of Sadness, I just stared at them with a blank face before heading over to my cabinet. I opened it up and grabbed a couple of throwing knives and one of the last flash bombs I had left.

'Note to self: Get more flash bombs from that Grandma later'

In order to complete the system, I have to get a unique part that you cant just find in the garbage layed outside. Today, I have to tred in dangerous territory. I only saw, 3 years ago, the part I needed for this about a block away from the Largest, most powerful gang headquarters in the world. Inuyasha's gang.

I've only ever seen him in the black and white newspapers that were thrown out. You could faintly notice that he had long white hair, and 2 dog ears on top of his head, but he's none of my concern.

His gang isn't my objective,

My objective is to obtain my security peice found in the place I know best,

My Home before the Hell.

**Okay, now that the main story introductions are over, you'll see alot more conversations and story progressments. Please Review/ Comment! The more I have, the sooner i update.**


	3. Into the city

_IMPORTANT: I accidently uploaded the next chapter instead of this one! Sorry! Here is the REAL chapter._

_I do not own Inuyasha._

_Kagome Pov._

I left the house, closing the cement door behind me. But I didn't let go until I heard a small click. Of course my door had a security system. If I didnt hold on till the click, well, lets just say I wouldn't have a face. Hey, better safe than dead.

*growl~*

'Shit, I didnt eat anything. Come on girl...I'll just find something on the way'

I then turned away from my house and broke off into a sprint. The wind blew my hair behind my head, allowing me to feel the drops of rain hit my face as I ran full throttle in the direction of the city. My coat zipped behind me as I jumped over a fallen tree. My eyes gleamed in excitement every time I would step into a pudel and the water would kick right back up at me.

I couldnt help but make that face I never show anymore, Only when I run do I ever feel this way.

I smiled like a Fucking Idiot in the rain.

After sprinting for a mile, I began to slow down into a walk after spotting a bush full of berries. I made sure to test them first though, making sure they weren't poisonous, I examined the color and smell for a few moments until I decided that they were safe. I popped a couple in my mouth, savoring the flavor of the fresh fruit for a couple of seconds before eating about 25 or 30 more. Content, I started up back into a run. I had only about a mile or so till I made it to the outer city.

When I edged up to the first houses, or run-down shit holes, as I like to call them, the rain let up to barely a drizzle. Yet, I still pulled my coat more tightly around my torso and more over my head. I never liked the feel of the city...'so quite'.

After about 5 more minutes of walking down the side of the street, I started noticing that almost all of the doors were nailed shut with either wood or bars of metal.

'Last time they were all open...maybe it's because the gangs have nearly doubled in power. At least these people have some common sense now'. I mentally rolled my eyes at the thought.

I started to see some more people out the farther I went into the city, not very bright people either. I began to feel uneasy when I passsed a group of middle-aged men, all smoking and laughing without a care in the world.

'Kami, come on, come on, DAMMIT HURRY UP!' I was only about 10 minutes away from having my hands on that piece I needed, but I also kept thinking I'm 15 minutes away from the most powerfull gang ever.

'Fucking dandy Kagome, you just had to think about the gangs'

I knew better than to talk, or even whisper if it was to myself. If there was a demon nearby, I would want to stay quite and be smart.

It wasn't a second later that I heard a gun shot go off.

'Shit, thats gotta be less than 5 minutes away...'

Without wasting a second, I ran over to a 3 story building to my right, and latched onto the water drain pipe that led to the top of the building. In about a minute and a half, I scaled the slick pole and crouched down on top of the slanted roof. I folded my coat quickly and stuck it under a piece of the roof that was falling apart, not wanting it to russel when the shooter came. After tucking it away, I turned back to look down at the street. When it came to survival or fighting, I become a completely different person, if I'm pissed, shit will get real.

'Maybe I was wrong...they probably just-'

Before I could finish my thoughts, a man, which I presume was a demon because of his green skin, ran down the street I was just in. He tripped and fell in the middle of the street, right in front of the house to my right. I could see that he was bleeding heavily from his right arm, where I could spot two bullet wounds.

"SOMEONE! PLE- PLEASE, HELP ME! SAVE ME!" He was met with silence, everyone who was on the road vanished. Running back into their homes and locking their doors.

"WAI- WAIT! DONT FUCKING LEAVE ME HERE! OY!" He started to pound at the ground with his good arm.

I gazed at him from the roof expresionless, not feeling guilty or sorrow at the idea of leaving him to die. I was used to the idea of people dieing. I'm sure everyone was now, we've all seen the innoncents blood spill, and the guilties blood spill. Death was an inevitable factor of life now.

Just as I was about to hop onto the next roof and continue my journey, I heard a voice. This voice, stopped me in my tracks and had me frozen in shock. As quiet as I could i crouched down lower, and looked back into the street.

'Son of a Bitch...I'm fucking screwed'

"Now Goshibuko, you thought you could betray me?"

'Inuyasha... The Most dangerous gang leader in the world'

Inuyasha smirked down at the man, Goshibuko, with his group members.

"Now, where were we?"

**Inuyasha is first Introduced! And apparently not very happy with this...well...dying man on the street. Please comment and review!**

**IndigoArcher89: Yes, I aware of that story, in fact, its on my fav. List. ^-^ But trust me when I say that the only main similarities these two stories will share is that Inuyasha is a powerfull gang boss and will fall in love with Kagome. But none the less, thankyou for the comment. I'll be sure to keep all of your suggestions in mind. ^•^**

**Princess Inume: Thanks again, my friend, for reading my story. Glad to see you like it! ^-^**


	4. Oh shit moment

_I do not own Inuyasha_

_KAGOME POV. _

"Now, where were we?"Inuyasha questioned, almost sounding amused, had it not been for the cold glare in this eyes.

"PLEASE, Ssp-spare me, LET ME LIVE, IM BEGGING YOU-" Goshiboku managed to stiffle out before he was silenced by Inuyasha.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha roared.

I was taken aback at the volume and amount of Dominance his voice held.

'Damnnn~'

"No, You betrayed me, my men, and you tried to spill top secret information to the enemy. You. Are. DEAD" He growled the last word, and I could have sworn I saw his eyes tint red for a second, but then it was gone.

***Bang! Bang!***

Inuyasha had shot the man twice in the head, making it a deadly efficent kill.

Even after killing the man, Inuyasha still looked pretty pissed. Not wanting to be Inuyasha's victim as well, I started Thinking that I better hurry and haul ass out of here, I quickly got up, put the coat back on, efficiently covering everything bellow my eyes. I then, as quietly as possible, started to make my way to the next roof.

A couple of Inuyasha's members took the body and started walking to the side of a house. My guess would be to put the corpse in a dumpster of some sort. Inuyasha just stood there, watching their actions with his arms crossed over his chest. He then said something, but was to quite for me to hear.

I turned back to the task at hand, and lept to the next roof. I landed as quiet as a mouse, but luck was not on my side. My left foot stumbled on a broken piece of the roofing and a fucking chunk of it fell right smack dab on the concrete floor.

At the sound of the tile breaking, Inuyasha quickly turned in my direction. I was frozen in shock for half a milisecond before my mind assesed the situation. I did the only thing I could do.

Run.

INUYASHA POV.

'Keh, Its been a while since I had a traitor on my hands, my 4th in command no less! I've gotta keep a closer eye on my people, just glad I got to shoot this one with my own hands, the bastard'.

My men quickly picked up the body and disposed of it, after I told them to get rid of the filth.

"Why the fuck are these bastards so stupid, honestly" I mumbled to myself.

I suddenly heard something break behind me, I spun around and looked up to find a girl, who I assumed was staring at me, but couldnt tell because her eyes were fully covered.

It only took her a milisecond before she went into a full on fucking sprint across the roof tops. Seeing her run excited not only me, but my demon as well.

It didn't take me long to decide I WAS going to catch the Mysterious vixen. I found it amusing that most women begged me to be with them. And yet, this girl is running from me as if I were the fucking plague! _Hah_!

Smirking, I launched myself into the air; my hair fanning behind me and the wind hitting my face hard. I landed on the roof with grace and then launched myself again, but this time forward. Towards the fleeing girl. But at what I thought would be an easy chase, turned out to be quite the opposite.

'This girl...she's not as weak as I thought, but she's still no match for me'

When I managed to catch up to her, she always found a way to dunk or jump away from my grasp. And that bugged the Hell out of me.

'Why is she so damn skilled?... Fuck!'

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

KAGOME POV.

My longues were on fire, I felt like I would pass out if I stopped moving. He kept me running and running for what seemed like days now. Knowing that its only just been for about 20 minutes; circling the town by roof. I used the skills I used and practiced for the past fucked up 8 years of my life to dodge all of his attacks.

'I'm not going to die today...not like my family...God damn won't he let up already?!'

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" He shouted, right behind me. And the next thing I knew, he had both arms around my waist and had tackled me. Sending us both off the building.

Towards the ground, 50 feet down.

**DUH DUH DUH! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. ^-^ **

**Dont worry, there will be more sweet, loving InuXkag later. Its just gonna take them some time to fall in love, but you wont have to wait to long for that. ;) **

**Review and comment! **


	5. Captured

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_KAGOME POV. _

My instinct took over.

I managed to throw my right hand out of his tight grip, which encircled both my wrists and waist. I reached into the top half of my shirt and pulled out one of my throwing knives. Push comes to shove, I would cut his face up before I die from such a Pitiful situation.

In an instant I turned and was about to slash him right across the face before he lifted one of his arms and caught the knife, no more than a couple centimeters from his face. He smirked, and I was shocked to see he held no fear in his eyes. Thats when I remebered.

'He's not like me...He is simply an over-confident son of a Bitch'

We were about 1 second away from smashing right into the dirt road before Inuyasha landed, his arm still tightly gripping my waist and arm. I was suprised not to feel any pain, perhaps from him throwing me to the ground, or even stabbing me with my own knife. No- he simply kept that arrogent look on his face that annoyed me to no end.

"Well, well, you put on quite a show-"

"GOD DAMMIT! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I JUST FUCKING WANTED SOME FUCKING BATTERIES, NOT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE, MOTHER FUCKER! I...uh..."

'Oppsy...well, great kagome, you just killed yourself'

INUYASHA POV.

I was in absolute shock as the girl, who look to be only a couple years younger than me, cursed me to the fucking moon.

'The nerve of this wench!'

Her coat blocked my gaze from seeing anything above her nose, which bothered me even more so.

"Now look here wench-" I started to say, but before I could finish, my men had finally caught up to us. "Boss!" They all said in unision. I looked up at them with an agrivated face,

"...What is it? What the fuck is wrong!?"

But it only took me a couple seconds to realize it, I lifted a hand and brought it up to my face, gliding the tips of my fingers across me cheek.

1\. A small trickle of Blood flowed down the side of my face.

I haven't gotten a single scratch on me for 3 years now, and to see that the Girl i was still holding in my arms managed to cut me, astonished me.

2\. ...I was still holding her in my arms, tucked into my chest.

As soon as I realized both these factors, I stood up, and quickly dropped the girl right smack on the pavement.

KAGOME POV.

I smirked when the rest of Inuyasha's members came to swarm us. Too distracted, he failed to realize that when I was dodging all his attacks, I was also landing my very own attacks on him. Even if I missed most of them, I still got him on the cheek and a couple slices on his upper torso.

Although my smirk faded once he stood up and dropped me right on my ass.

'Ouch, that'll leave a bruise'

I looked back up to him, about to ask him why the Fuck he was holding me in the first place. Why he didn't just let me fall to my death, when i saw the look on his face.

He seemed to be contemplating something in his mind for a few moments, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. 'That's kinda...cute'. Before the tension finnaly released and he swiftly glanced at me before looking back up to his men-putting back on a cold, placid, face.

"Pick her up and take her to Section 2 ab. Dont do anything stupid, or you'll end up like the other bastard, now", Inuyasha ordered.

'Wait, wait, wait, HOLD UP!'

"Oy! Dog ears, where the fuck is section 2ab!?" I shouted, before 2 of his gang members each grabbed one of my arms and started dragging me to a vehicle. With each step they took, I was one farther from Inuyasha. But what did he do?

He turned around and said one thing before I was shoved into the back of the Truck.

"See you later, wench"

**BOOM! Shaka laka! I managed to finish this chapter, even though I'm becoming a little stuck on what should happen next. But I assure you, I will find a way, for those of you who care anyways.**

**Rate, review, and comment!**

**Until Next time, **

**My little puppies(〜￣△￣****)〜**


	6. Bastards!

_I don't own Inuyasha._

_KAGOME POV. _

"God dammit! Where are you bastards taking me?! LET ME GO!"

I continued to yell and question them, even after they put a blind fold over my eyes and tied my wrists behind my back. It was partially my fault why they did that, after I just about mauled one of my captor's face off. 'But hey, it's his own god damn fault for throwing me in the truck'. The truck was one like what you would see for delivering cargo in the army. All 4 of them faced me, and I was sitting alone on the seat/bench across from them.

"Man~ shut the hell up woman! God, why did Inuyasha want US to deliver the bitch?"

A few seconds later, another man spoke up,

"Dude, I wouldn't do that..."

"Why the hell not, I might as well have some fun"

'What the heck are they talking about?'

I suddenly froze, stiffening as I felt a hand glide right across my upper thigh. There was suddenly a hot, labored breath against my ear. I started to grit my teeth, this is the situation I've been trying to avoid...

"Hey babe, Lets have some fun. Just spread your legs a bit wid-"

"Go to hell"

"WHA-"

BAM! I swiftly threw my leg up, knowing he was bending over me; because of how he was...situated. Even with the blindfold, I hit my target right on the dot.

I smirked, "Blue Balls for man #2, who's up next?"

"Bu-BITCH!" the man shrieked.

I felt a sharp flash of pain go across my cheek, sending my head to the side; hitting the thick canvas behind me. I could feel the bruise starting to swell, but it wasn't major.

I turned back to look forward again, grinning as I spoke up again,

"I've had worse from mere children, would you like to try again, next time when I'm not tied up?"

"What's up with this girl, has she gone crazy?!" I heard one of the men whisper.

I wipped my head in the direction in which the mans voice had come from,

"Yes, I've gone completely mad", I gave a short laugh after stating my sanity.

"Dude, come on. Let it go man, OY!"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!"

"WAIT STO-"

I gasped in suprise and pain when I felt the man punch me in my gut with as much strength as a grown man could muster. I coughed repeatedly, feeling a thick trail of blood come down the corner of my lips. I took in heavy gasps of air, 'probably cracked a rib...dammit, dammit, DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!'.

I felt multiple more punches thrown to my side, with each, the pain doubled. But I refused to cry, I only let out a couple groans of Pain before the assault stopped.

My vision became spotted through the cloth, and I felt exhaustion take over me. All I saw was Black when I heard the engine go off.

Will my pain ever end?

No, I'm simply a cursed child.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Romance will start when Kagome re-unites with Inuyasha, I swear! I'm starting to see how I want this story to go, Hallelujah!**

**Thanks to all of you who review, follow, and favorite! It means alot! ^-^**

**Until next time, **

**My little snuggle muffins.(〜￣△￣****)〜**


	7. Dreams?

_I don't own own Inuyasha_

_INUYASHA POV. _

I made it back to headquarters about 20 minutes after saying goodbye to the Wench, making my way through the 30 story building. I walked through the doors, everyone made way for me and bid me 'Hello boss' and 'Welcome backs'.

'Theres something different about that girl...'

I didn't notice I ran into someone on my way to the elevator till I heard a mans voice,

"Watch were your going stupid-"

"Miroku! Shut the Hell up! I'm concentrating right now..."

Miroku, my best friend, simply flashed me a perverted smirk and put his arm around the back of my neck.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Are you having lady problems? If so, I'd be more than happy to assist"

"Shut it Miroku, I'm not having any problems, and don't you already have a girlfriend...that Sasha girl?"

Miroku rolled his eyes, " You mean my beloved Sango? Of Course! I'm only loyal to her, my sweet, beautiful, fiesty-"

"I get it, i get it! Keh, just leave me alone, Im busy right now. Just go...clean your guns or something"

"Right away boss, you just go fix your problem". He left with a quick wink, jogging away from me, towards the weapons room. With one last look, I turned and entered the elevator. When it hit the 20th floor, I pressed the code to open the door before the Elevator door opened, leading into my private room. The room had an open floor plan, the only room disconnected and with a door was the bathroom. The rest of the room contained a small kitchen, one King size bed, a closet, And a desk/office area. It had floor to seiling windows across an entire wall, with doors leading out to a small padio.

I walked across the hard wood floors and flopped onto my bed, looking over to my alarm clock, It was 2 in the afternoon.

I ran my palm down my face,

"Kami...I'm tired", I mumbled through my hand.

I hadn't slept in about 2 days now because I was hunting the traitor, which I delt with today.

'Fuck! I can't get that damn wench out of my head!"

I tossed and turned for about an hour till I finally managed to lose consciousness. But even losing consciousness didn't take that girl out of my mind!

I dreamt of her, saw her laugh and smile at me with such brightness I didn't believe still existed in this world. She leapt into my arms, laughing, smiling, and I caught her and held her as if she was my whole world, my life, my love...suddenly a million emotions entered my mind, one I never knew existed. For the first time in years, I felt it. My demon.

**" GIRL IS MA-"**

I awoke, throwing my body into a sitting position. I groaned, grasping my head with both my hands, my forehead pounding. I could feel my fangs lengthening, eyes spotting red.

'SHIT!'

I got up and walked to my desk, my balance was off and I tripped a couple times before taking my hands from my head and putting them at the corners of the desk. I reached over to the side of the desk, where I had Tetsusaiga propped up against the wall. Grasping it's hilt tightly, I felt my fangs shorten and I growled softly as the pain reduced.

I gasped for a minute until I felt I was fully in control again.

"What the hell was that?!"

I glanced behind me, looking at the time, I had been dreaming for quite a few hours. It was now 9 pm. I let go of Tetsusaiga and pulled out my cell phone, I had no new messages or alerts. 'Well thats at least one good thing...' But I was still fucking confused on why my demon wanted out, it hadn't ever felt this bad... I dropped my phone on my desk and punched the wall right behind it. Leaving a small dent in the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled.

Who is that damn girl?!

I'm gonna find out, even if it's the last damn thing I do!

**Inuyasha's demon almost let out today, why, you ask? The reason is painfully obvious, is the only answer I can give right now. ^-^ I will update every other morning of the week, except for the Weekends or if I get some chapters done early. **

**Please comment and review! **

**Goodbye for now, **

**My little Fluffy Unicorns. (〜￣△￣****)〜**


	8. Deal?

_Dont own Inuyasha_

_INUYASHA POV. _

I had to find out who the Wench was...no matter what!

I jogged over to the elevator, initiative clear.

Find the girl, then find out why the hell my demon transformed after I dreamt of her.

I tapped my leg impatiently as the elevator slowly made its way down the building. By the time I made it to the 1st floor, my ears were twitching in anticipation, and my eyebrows quirked in agitation. I countinued to press the button for level 2ab repeatedly, going underground a good 100 feet before the doors opened once more.

I walked down the hall in a fast pace. On both side of the hall were glass, behind each glass window had a room. All the rooms, which was about 50, were all white. They only had one chair, where many people I would question were handcuffed by the wrists and ankles. My eyes went left and right down the hall, looking-searching for the woman I met earlier.

What I saw left me only speachless, when I found her, you could see multiple bruises swelling on her cheeks. She was staring down at the floor, seeming to find it the most interesting thing in the world. But she didn't look sad, or defeated- no, She looked almost relaxed, unphased even.

I pressed a code into the door that led into her room, and closed it behind me. She looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Well I'll be damned, you took your fucking sweet time to get here".

KAGOME POV. 

'What have I got to lose now? I'm as good as dead right now...Screw it!'

"Well I'll be damned, you took your fucking sweet time to get here"

He didn't react like I thought he would, he just continued to stare at me, his lips spread into a straight line.

I was starting to get self-conscious, plus adding on all the nerves that I built up today after I was beaten to a pulp by those bastards.

'Damn! Isn't he gonna say something?'

"So...um..."

*cough!cough!*

I felt an emense amount of pain on my ribs, wishing to wrap my hands around my torso to somehow ease the pain; I started to struggle against my hand cuffs. My knuckles began to turn white as I clenched them harder, trying to endure the pain without showing weakness in front of this kidnapping bastard.

He seemed to slip back into reality, once he saw my struggle.

Striding across the room to me, he crouched down so he was balancing on the top of his toes about 2 feet away from me. He just stared and stared AND STARED. When I finally stopped coughing, he lifted his hand up to my face and brushed away the hair that layed across my forehead, staring into my eyes the entire time.

'...What the Fuck?'

"Who did this to you?"

"...I dont know, I can't see when blindfolded"

"YOU WERE WHAT?!"

I visibly flinched back into my chair, shocked yet again at the power his voice held, but this time I felt a strangle urge to show my neck and submit to him. The City being 90% demon, you pick up a trait or two. I some how ended up with that one.

Lifting my chin slightly, I closed my eyes and took a few breaths before replying,

"..yes, I was blindfolded and beat the shit out of, you happy now?"

When I opened my eyes, I saw his only 6 inches from mine. Filled with what I can only describe as complete and undeniable anger and fury. His eyes burning a deep, fiery Gold, before he calmed down and backed away slightly.

" Understand this, That wont EVER happen to you again, not at the hands of ANY of my men. But I need some information out of you, and If you answer honestly, you can leave this place"

He stared into my eyes hard, Gold clashing with blue before I answered.

I gave the best smirk I could,

"I'm all ears, Dog Boy"

**Inuyasha wants some answers, and he want them now. But what does that dream mean? Will Kagome know, or will she be just as clueless as he?**

**Comment and Review!**

**Until next time, **

**My little squishy turtles (〜￣△￣****)〜**


	9. Yours?

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews and all the favorites and follows. ^•^ ****I enjoy reading just about every one of your guys comments, but there's one thing I'd like to make clear. 1. I can take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and yes, I know I capitalize alot of letter incorrectly. 2. I am NOT going to go re-write what I think is a perfectly good chapter. Now then... ^-^**

_I dont own Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha Pov._

"Whats your name?"

"Whats yours?"

"Takahashi"

"Whats your real name though?"

"Thats my real name, Inuyasha Takahashi!"

"Oh, pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha"

"Now, what is your name?"

"Yankee Doodle."

'FUCKING DAMMIT IT ALL TO HELL, MOTHER FUCKER!'

The girl and I had been talking for over 20 MINUTES and she still hadn't given me any information. It was driving me insane! She just stares up at me, trying to look innocent. But I could see the amusement at making me frustrated building up inside her.

My eye twitched, "Okay, what is your name, _please_?

"My names Kagome"

I almost facepalmed that very moment, if it wasn't for the click that went off in my mind.

Kagome, Kagome, kagome... I repeated her name in my mind. I couldn't get it out of my head...

"Kagome"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

She kept smirking at me as she spoke, her eyes dancing with amusement. But she kept taking quick glances at her stomach.

'Could it be that they not only injured her face, but her ribs too?'

"Hey, what else do you want to know, _Takahashi_?"

"Keh, call me Inuyasha", I said in a hesitant tone. From what I could tell, she was In pain. And for whatever reason, something gnawed at my concious. I felt the need to protect...

'Wait, why am I being all layed back and concerned about her?! I'm a fucking gang boss for Kami's sake!' But my body ignored these thoughts, and I procceded to ask her more questions. Before jumping to the final one.

"Ok, Kagome, you are human, correct?"

"100%, pure human"

'Would she reallly know anything about my dreams? For whatever reason, I felt drawn to Kagome...she, physically, was stunning. She also seemed to have a fiesty, but good personality...maybe...'

_KAGOME POV. _

"Oy, Inuyasha. As much as I enjoy being held captive, are you done asking questions now?"

He kept on going in and out of reality and to be honest, I was getting quite annoyed being tied to a chair against my will while he stood without a trouble in the world.

He came back, and looked up at me and grinned. He has to have some evil, diabolical plan to kill me. Dont trust gangs, dont trust gangs, remember what they-

I felt the pressure on my wrists loosen, and a couple seconds later, my ankles as well. I looked down to see that Inuyasha had a key in his hand, and was unlocking the shackles. Gasping in suprise when I was lifted to my feet by a rough, but somehow familiar hand. Inuyasha...

But when he didn't let go of my hand after I was on my feet, I felt a small shock go through my arm. I shivered, feeling a small tingle go down my spine. It wasn't a bad feeling though, it almost felt warm...comforting even.

All of a sudden Inuyasha yanked his hand back and shoved it into his pocket.

"Keh! Hurry up wench, unless you don't want to leave this place"

He then procceded in a fast pace towards the door, but waited for me, seeing that I obviously was not in the sprinting mood.

Hesitantly, I trailed behind him a couple feet as he led me through a hall. I kept myself focused, ready to pounce incase anyone tried to suprise-attack me. I made the mistake of looking through a glass window beside me, seeing a demon with huge fangs cutting into his bottom lip, eyes staring through the window, with the most menacing look I've ever came across.

I hurried my pace, coming up to arms distance with Inuyasha. There were so many auras here, so many demons...

I was relieved after a minute or so when we reached an elevator. Once inside, there was an awkward silence. Niether of us spoke, I didn't move a muscle.

'Shit Kagome! How dumb are you to trust a Gang boss so much to be alone with him! Idiot!'

I then began to wonder, why do I trust this guy so much? It's not like we've ever met before.

'But he never hurt me...Even after I pulled out an attitude'

The elevator made a small *ting* sound, alerting us that we were now the first floor. I could see that it was pitch black outside, but I was still eager to get away from the danger the city held. I didn't know I made a big mistake before it happened. As I nearly skipped out of the elevator, Men stopped and stared; their eyes were layered with lust.

I looked down at myself, now noticing what was left of what I was wearing was very little. My black tights now had rips and tears on my upper thighs, it was completely riped off bellow my knees. But what really caught everyones attention was that you could clearly see my bra through my red tanktop, which also had quite a large amount of tears through it.

A small blush rose to my face as I backed away, but the men continued to stare at my body.

I heard a thundering growl come from behind me. Wasting no time, Inuyasha grabbed me around the waist from behind me , pushing me slightly so I stood more by his side. But one arm was still grasped around my waist, glueing me to his side.

"What the FUCK are you guys looking at?!"

I heard a few gasps from the crowd, all the men's eyes seemed to find their way to anything else but me. The whole room went dead silent, hell, the entire FLOOR didn't make a sound!

"GET BACK TO WORK, NOW!"

The room quickly disspersed, everyone scrambling to get out of our perimeter. It suprised me on how much everyone feared him, was he really that menacing when fighting?

"Um..Thanks..."

"I'm not sure you should be saying that"

'...what?...'

" I promised to get you out of there. I never said anything about letting you go"

I stared up at him in shock, 'what the fuck is going on?' My heart started to race for some reason, out of either fear...or shock...or maybe..

"You'll be staying with me, Ka-go-me"

**Ohhhh~ Inuyasha popped the question! Probably not the one I was hoping for, but close enough! **

**Comment and review!**

**Until next time,**

**My little popcorn kernels (〜￣△￣****)〜**


	10. Kiss

**Sorry that this chapter was a day or so late, but that doesn't mean I won't update tomorrow as well. ;)**

_I dont own Inuyasha_

_KAGOME POV. _

"...Huh?"

I was completely stunned. This guy wants to...keep me?

Inuyasha smirked down at me, and I was too shocked to continue struggling against his hold around my waist.

"Keh, You heard me. Your staying with me, I have a theory.."

"Wait, a fucking second, dog boy! Your telling me that I'm gonna be stuck here! Why should I agree to even be in the same building as you?!"

Inuyasha stared at me, like what I said had the most obvious answer in the world.

'Arrogant Bastard'

"You don't have a say, well, not until..."

Tick tick BOOM! Hear that? That was my patience. Just lost it. I threw my hands up in the air and yelled,

"NOT UNTIL FUCKING WHAT!?"

His ears flattened against his silver hair, my yelling had escalated quite loudly in the last few seconds. He cringed a bit away from me, but his hold never loosened. '...Damn! Why do I feel bad about that?'. Why does he want to keep ME of all people?!

Then suddenly something clicked in my head, 'He's keeping something from me...Something important'

"God Damn woman, quiet down! Gezz, you ever heard of a thing called 'inside voice'?"

I rolled my eyes, a little of my tension easing away.

"Says the Mob boss who's probably a 1,000 year old pedophile"

He gave me a playful smirk, one I would've least expected to see on a merciless, gang leader.

"Oy! I aint THAT old!"

Inuyasha Ruffled his hair with one of his hands, looking away from me slightly. He almost looked like a pouting child.

I couldnt help the small smile that graced my lips. I've gotta say, he is- WAIT A DAMN SECOND!

'I was distracted so easily...Shit! Come on Kagome, get a hold of yourself!'

But there was something about him...something that kept tugging at my mind.

"Um~ can you let go of me now?"

"Nope"

His eyes were serious, but the corner of his lips pulled into a small smile. Unfortuntely, less than a milisecond later, I could no longer feel the ground bellow my feet. I let out a small *eep!* as Inuyasha started to walk back to the elevator, carrying me bridal style.

Once he strode into the elevator, I was done thinking of my plan. If he wasn't going to let me fucking stand on my own, then I'll just have to show him that I wasn't someone who you could just control!

The elevator doors shut, and I put my plan into initiative. I braced both my arms behind my head, on his right arm; then I pushed all my wieght on to my arms, springing myself into the air. Before he had the chance to react, I reached into my red shirt and got a hold of one of my throwing knives. However, this time, I was at a lack of time. By the time I had my knife, ready to swing, Inuyasha had turned and in a split-second, swiped the knife out of my hand.

It went sprawling across the elevator floor, and in my shock, Inuyasha grabbed both my wrists and put them above my head. His face a mere inch from mine, and I could feel his breath, hot against my skin.

"Now, now, Kagome. You may have got me once, but I'm not going to take my eyes off you again"

The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. His golden, honey eyes, however, kept staring into my own crystal blue ones. But it felt like fireworks were being sent off in my head, something that I found so plesurable...so...right...After the initial shock left, which I've been feeling a whole lot this past couple of days, are lips seperated from the kiss. But not 2 seconds later did his return to mine, this time, a bit more aggressive. His fangs traced my lip, before he bit mine slightly, causing me to let out a small, barely audible moan. He used his free hand to caress the side of face, bringing his even closer to mine, increassing the kiss.

'...What am I doing?... I need to stop, Inuyasha..he's trouble!'

But somewhere in my concious, I knew that it wasn't true...There was something special about Inuyasha...only special to me, but I just couldn't figure it out while his lips were on mine. Enticing me. Bringing up feelings I've never felt before...

I pushed away slightly, and to my suprise, Inuyasha pulled back. He looked at me, quite smug, as I was left in a daze.

"Well, that got you to be more compliant," he whispered in my ear.

The elevator suddenly stopped, and Inuyasha stepped away from me. And a part of me felt at lost, and I, unconsciously, took a step towards him. He looked up from typing something into the elevator buttons, smirking that smirk I've seen one to many times today.

"Arrogent prick", I mumbled under my breath as the Elevator door opened.

But my head was going through thoughts more complex, more important that his fucking cockiness.

'When he held me, I felt a strange shock. But it made me feel warm and it filled me with reassurance. I felt protected around him...the connection I felt when we kissed...'

What the fuck is going on!

**That'll have to end it here for today! Oh gosh, this was a hard chapter to right. Deciding whether or not Kagome and Inuyasha should start...well...going to first base. ;)**

**Please commemt and review!**

**Until next time,**

**My little marshy mellows (〜￣△￣****)〜**


	11. What are you?

_I_ _dont own Inuyasha or any sites mentioned._

**INUYASHA POV. **

Well Fuck.

What the hell was I thinking?! To start a makeout session in the elevator with a girl I barely know, after she fucking tried to kill me, AGAIN!

I strode out of the elevator door, almost half-way across the room, frustrated on why I acted to irrationally. I only spared her a glance over my shoulder when I noticed she hadn't moved from the elevator.

"Oy, are you coming in or what?"

"Why am I here?"

Her question took me aback, 'why DID I bring her here?'

This time, I turned around fully from my spot. I was perplexed, why don't I even know the answer to my own motives? After a good 30 seconds, I finally came up with a suitable excuse.

I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it, Ready to recite what was in my head.

I let out a puff of air when Kagome didn't budge from the elevator. Getting up, I walked towards my desk, and pulled out the chair; letting the legs drag slightly against the hard wood. I walked back over to the bed, and sat down again, sitting with my legs crossed. I raised an eyebrow, "Would you like to take a seat, _Yankee_?"

"...fine"

Her answer came out hesitant, before she slowly left the elevator, and opted to stand behind the chair- resting her hands on its top. Her face was slightly wary, 'Well, here goes nothing'

"I've had dreams of you ever since I first met eyes with you"

Kagomes eyes widened and her fingers grasped the chair tighter.

"I've also been feeling-"

"Its not possible..."

'...Huh?...'

She let go of the chair and stared at the Floor, and started pacing the room.

"There's no way...I'm a cursed child, why would I have a mate?"

Her face was pale, and I could see sweet starting to build up on her forehead. I was getting nervous," A cursed child? What the hell is that?! What the hell are you talking about Kagome?"

Her head darted up from the floor and faced mine, stopping mid-step.

"I...I..."

I got up from the bed, and took a step towards her. "Oy, take a break. You can talk about it later"

She looked sick, and I wanted to take care of her before **HE** wanted to get control. I could already feel him scraping against my mind.

"Ok", she breathed out.

I strode over to her, and picked her up bridal style, for the _second_ time today. She looked up at me, and I saw a small smile pull at the edges of her lips. "Let me down...ya bastard"

I let out a small chuckle, "Nope".

"I thought you were...gonna say that..."

I walked over to my bed and layed her down. Touching her forehead, she didn't seem to have a fever.

"Hey...I'm not sick...its because of the process..."

I was so damn confused, "What process? Whats going on?"

She breathed out a little giggle, "If you don't know...then you must have lost your parents at a young age as well Inuyasha...anyways...I'll ...tell you later..."

I was shocked, what didn't I know? She knew that I lost my parents when I was young, but what does that got to do with anything?

I stood up after her breath slowed and she doozed into unconsciousness. "How can she just fall asleep right in front of me...idiot...", I didn't realize I was smiling down at her until I caught myself and silently scoffed at what this woman was doing to me . I walked over to my desk and sat down in the chair- pulling it closer to my desk. I turned on my computer and typed in 'Cursed child cases'.

**KAGOME POV. **

After I felt drowsiness pulling at me, I closed my eyes and relaxed. I knew he was still staring at me, trying to figure this all out. 'Ha, thats what he gets, I'll have to tease the bastard later'. It all made since now...I wasn't captured by coinsedence, I was his mate.

The way I felt around him...the way I trusted him to quickly... Of course he wouldn't know anything about mates. He was too young for his parents to tell him about it before they died. How I knew his parents died? He would've known I was his mate, otherwise.

I was so close to losing consciousness, and now that I knew he was my mate, I know he wouldn't lay a finger on me. I was safe. But I won't tell him I'm his mate, not yet.

'Lets see how long it'll take dog-boy to figure it out'

**INUYASHA POV.**

I pressed search and pressed the first thing that popped up. Since this was a computer linked to eveything highly classified from sources that worked for me around the world, I could find out anything and everything.

Hah, with all this high-tech equipment, the answer is on this site of all places

Damned Wikepedia

_Cursed Child : Originating from 600 A.D. In Kyoto, Japan. Cursed children are known to have unnatural blue eyes, other attributes are unknown. They carry a very rare desise, as soon as they begin to form in the fetus, which cause is unknown. Cursed Children are exterminated at Birth, due of a special power they hold that can be extremely dangerous. This power is unknown. Cursed Children look excatly like humans, which are are the closest to them species can tell if a Child is 'cursed' by their eye color and by a tatto-like symbol on the center of their chest. AVOID WITH CAUTION, EXTREMELY DANGEROUS._

By the time I was done, I was in shock, 'How is Kagome still alive now?' I looked back at her, she was still deep asleep on my bed. She looked so fragile and harmless like that...how can she be cursed?

But that didn't make me afraid, I just felt empathy for her...Being a Hanyou, I know what it felt like...to be outcasted...I used to let that shit bring me down, but now I've grown to not give a Fuck.

I got up and walked over to her bedside, I crouched down next to the bed, balancing on the tips of my feet. I streched my arm out and gently picked up a lock of her hair and let it flow through my claws. She moved slightly in her sleep, her mouth slightly open.

She was cursed,

And I didn't give a shit.

**Whew, thats probably the longest chapter I wrote so far! Sorry I omly updated twice last week, this one had me on a writers block. But, in this chapter, I definently think I accomplished the aspect of them growing much closer. Especially in Kagomes point of view.**

**Decided to put in the twist, who said that I'm supposed to give away all the stories secrets in the begginging? ;)**

**Until next time, **

**My baby Penguins(〜￣△￣****)〜**


	12. Wakey, wakey

_I dont own Inuyasha_

**Kagome pov. **

I woke up with the feeling of the sun on my back and the most comfortable bedding bellow me. I snuggled more into the fluffy material, enjoying the pleasure of a good nights sleep. 'Sango was right...sleep is good'

I opened my eyes slightly when I heard a small snore. But I dismissed it a couple seconds later, prefering to just stay In my current state-of-mind. It wasn't 10 seconds later when I heard it again, it wasn't loud, but it was enough to stir me into conciousness.

"Huh~~~ fine, fine" I sighed to myself, streching my legs and arms out a bit before sitting up.

I could see Inuyasha from across the room, sitting in the chair he offered to me last night, but from here, the only view I got was of his white, silverish hair, cute doggy ears, and his arms. I threw my feet over the side of the bed and quietly stood up.

Looking down I could see that I was still in my torn up clothes from the past 2 days. 'Well damnit all to Hell, What am I sypposed to wear now?'

Surveying my surroundings, I caught sight of a dresser. Quietly, as to not wake up Inuyasha, I opened the drawer and found a decent amount of clothes packed into it. Searching through the piles, I found a black T-shirt. Pulling it out, I put it up to my chest. 'Damn, this guy has big clothes'

From what I could tell in the past few days, Inuyasha had a built chest, but not buldging.; the same for his arms. He seemed to be somewhere around 6 foot 1, compared to my 5 foot 6 stature. I folded up the black shirt and searched at the bottom-back end of the drawer, pulling out a smaller, white tanktop. 'This'll have to do'

I closed the drawer and opened up the one bellow it, following the same process until I found a pair of light blue jeans. I took a quick glance behind me to see if Inuyasha was still asleep, it was confirmed once I heard another quiet snore.

Slipping out of my ripped up clothing, I slid the tank-top over my head and put on the Jeans. After pulling my hands away, however, the pants slid down my ass. 'Shiittttttt'

I walked back over to the dresser and found a belt lying across its top. Grabbing it hastily, I put it through the loops and tightened the jeans till it settled on my hips. Adding the final touch, I tucked the tanktop into the jeans.

I walked over to the glass, floor to ceiling windows and saw my reflection; my hair was still smooth, but it was a bit astray due to the treatment I received in that vehicle 2 days ago. I let out a small smirk, 'I'll have to tell Inuyasha ALL about that once I see those Bastards again'. There was only a barely visible bruise on my cheek, then I analized my outfit, double checking to make sure you couldn't see my mark. Luckily, the tank top only reached to the middle of my collar bone.

Turning around, I made my way over to Inuyasha's sleeping form. This time, I could see more of his front side. His arms were crossed over the desk and his head layed side ways ontop of them. He wore a different outfit than yesterdays, now in grey T-shirt, a pair of dark jeans (with a couple of rips and holes around his knees), and some grey and white sneakers.

I drew my attention to the machine in front off him...'What the fuck is this thing?'

It was about an inch and a half thich, maybe 30 or so inches long.

'Wait...is this...a computer?'

I was fascinated, even as a kid, computers were rare and when you came across them, they looked like huge boxes. I reached out my hand to the mouse and shook it a little. When the screen flashed on, I jumped back in suprise; accidently hitting Inuyasha's arm.

He stirred and I heard a groan leave his lips. He raised his head, his eyes only open slightly.

"*Sigh*~~~ What the Hell Wench?"

"...Morning to you too, Dog-boy"

**INUYASHA POV. **

It took me a minute to fully wake from my uncomfortable sleep. Streching my arms above my head, I let out another small groan.

Last night had been fully of decistions and frustration. For one, I couldn't sleep in my own bed because Kagome slept like a star fish. And two, I was trying to figure out how I was going to confront Kagome on what she told me last night.

"Hey, uh, do you guys have a bathroom here?"

"Ya, just to the left of the kitchen"

"Thanks...Well, I'll see ya in a bit"

I waited till I heard the bathroom door shut before I stood up. I scratched the back of my head while I made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and found a couple eggs and put them on the counter before grabbing a pan. Turning the stove top on, I placed the pan on top of the burner, then walked back to my desk to grab my phone. Clicking it on, the time flashed on the screen.

"6:00, huh. She wakes up early..."

I yawned before slipping the phone into my back pocket and walking back into the kitchen. I cracked the eggs and cooked it till it was over-easy. Getting out a couple plates, I placed the eggs on top and got out 2 apples, a piece of bread, and a gallon of Milk.

About 5 minutes later, Kagome walked out and into the Kitchen.

She looked like she was in a trance once the smell wafted into her nose. Her stomach growled loudly and she looked up with sheepish eyes.

I let out a small smirk when she crossed her arms and forced herself to stay leaned up against the wall.

"Would you like some, _Ka-go-me_?"

"...sure"

She strode over and sat across from me on the small table, showing less hesitation than yesterday. I placed the plates full of food and the 2 jugs in front of the both of us. I sat down slowly, eyebrows raised. Sitting down, we both grabbed are chopsticks in unison. Then started to eat our food and it fell into a peacful silence. Both of us managed to eat everything on the plate and chug down half of the milk each.

**KAGOME POV.**

Inuyasha took both our dishes and began to wash them, until he called my name over his shoulder.

"Kagome?"

"Ya?" I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin. 'Damn, I'm stuffed. I should get captured more often If I get fed like this'

"Last night...you said you were a cursed child?"

I stiffened instantly at the mention of being a cursed child. Fuck, I forgot I said that! Im so stupid! I FORGOT I FUCKING-wait...He's my mate. My rigid position turned more into a relaxed one as I leaned back in my chair. He's my mate. I'm safe, he wont tell.

"...yes"

'Wait... He doesn't know I'm his mate. SHIT! HE'S GONNA FUCKING-'

"Feh, dont worry. I won't tell anybody. But I've gotta say, your interesting."

I let out a wary sigh, "...Is...Is that so?"

"Keh, you heard me wench. But I keep what I find interesting"

"Ok then, I'm gonna stay here"

'Where the bacon is at, damn, I wonder if he actually HAS bacon...'

He looked back at me suprised, an eyebrow raised. Of course I was gonna stay here, since I know he's my mate...and I think that his sleeping face is kinda cute...plus his fiery attitide...and-

"Oy, Earth to Kagome"

I didn't realize I was spacing out till he spoke up. He placed both his hands down on the table and leaned in closer to me. His face was a mere 3 inches from mine. I felt warmth suddenly envelop my body as the distance between us shrunk.

"What?"

"I just asked you...why you suddenly wanted to stay with the most dangerous man in Japan?"

His eyes gleamed dangerously, looking straight into mine.

I smirked up at him, 'He really is clueless'.

"Maybe to prove that the Dog ain't the strongest one in the city"

"Oh, and pray tell, who is?"

"The Yankee"

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter, it was kinda just a filler for me. To transition into the next one more smoothly. ^-^**

**Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reveiws! It means lots and lots to this Inuyasha lover. **

**Until next time, **

**My little pandas (〜￣△￣****)〜**


	13. Sparing time

_I dont own Inuyasha_

**INUYASHA POV. **

I was still a bit suprised that Kagome didn't back down from me, 'She seems to be a tough cookie'. I suddenly had a great idea, '_Oh~~~_ this'll be fun'

"Well, _Yankee_, lets test that out then. Since you seem so confident, lets spar in the training room"

She blinked twice, before a small smile appeared on her lips, "What do I get if I win?"

"IF you win, I'll give you a place as my 3rd in command. IF I win, I get my bed back and you have to clean all my ammo. Deal?"

I still had both my hands outstretched on the table, towering over Kagomes' sitting form. Yet she didn't look the least bit intimidated. Are faces were less than a foot apart, my ears twitched forward when I heard her voice again.

"Screw the 3rd in command thing. Just give my bragging rights"

I let my reply flow out of my mouth in one simple word,

"Deal"

**KAGOME POV. **

'Hah! Inuyasha doesn't know who he's up against'

The last time I saw him fight, he was all about speed. But now that I know were mates, a part of the reason he probably couldn't hit me was because, unconsciously, his instincts acted up.

I abruptly stood up out of my chair and slammed my own hands on the table. My face a mere 2 inches from his, my eyes shone with a passionate flame as I stared into his own.

"Lead the way, Inuyasha"

Waisting no time, he straightened his form and strode around me. I followed right on his heels until we reached the elevator. Once inside, I was still grinning at up at him.

Grinning like I would when I ran...smiling like a fucking idiot. I've been doing that a lot lately...I didn't know I could be happy in such a short amount of time...all because of this cocky bastard. But he _did_ seem to have some redeeming qualities. Some I happen to be very fond of... Although I can't say I love him just yet...not yet...

He pressed the number 5 on the elevator, and we slowly started to decline towards the floor. Glancing up at Inuyasha, I could see he held confidence by his stance and the way his eyes flashed with excitement. But as the floors got closer torwards our destination, his smile slowly faded into one a leader would wear. One that was much stricter than what I was used to recieving from Inuyasha.

The elevator doors opened and Inuyasha stepped out, and I followed right at his side. Men and women crowded the floor, running left and right; some with papers, some with guns, one with...a boomerang? I stopped walking and stood still in the room to examine the girl.

Could it be...Sango? My eyes followed the form, until I could no longer see the back of the womans head. 'No, no...it couldn't be...it's just my imagination'

I turned my head back to face the direction in which Inuyasha was leading me. But Inuyasha was no longer by my side. I did a 360, trying to find even a lock of his silver hair in the distance, but I couldn't see anything over the bustling crowd...at least not in my concealed view...I closed my eye lids so that my eyelashes nearly covered my eyes, until I could only see through a tiny slit. Being a cursed child had its advantages at times as well, but I had to make sure to hide it. Like just now, switching into my natural eyes with my eyes wide open would cause attraction. In my natural state, they were still the same soft blue, but streaks of gold would radiate like the sun out of my Iris.

I could see that there were about 32 narrow stairs ahead of me in 400 more feet; past the crowds and cargo. I then spotted a single strand of silver hair flow down from the steps.

'Got ya'

I closed my eyes and switched back to my concealed blue eyes. Rushing from out of my spot, I sprinted across the room till I reached the base of the steps. Easily hauling myself up, 2 steps at a time, before reaching the top of a enclosed, mat covered patio. The walls and the cieling were made up of bullet proof glass ( I have bullet proof windows in my home, in case your wondering how I knew ). Slowing my pace into a walk, I smilied slightly when I saw Inuyasha leaning against a pair of lockers just a couple feet left of the stairs.

"Oy, Wench! Where the hell were you?"

He then let out an arrogent smirk,

"Perhaps you are regreting your decision?"

Smile, gone. FIGHT, ON!

I leaned back on one leg and crossed my arms over my chest, letting out a smirk of my own.

'This'll by fun'

"In your dreams dog-boy, now are we just gonna stand here, or get this over with?"

We both walked to opposite ends of the mat, leaving a good 10 feet between us. I shook out my hands and jumped a little before standing in a more relaxed, but prepared form.

"Ready...START!"

**HOHOHO! I've gotta end it on this cliffy, because I feel particularly evil today. ^-^**

**Thankyou for all the reviews and comments and favorites and follows! All are much apprecoated and I hope to read dozens more! **

**Until next time, **

**My little Bacon bits(〜￣△￣****)〜**


	14. Battlefield Intrusion

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait, this week has been busy for me at school. Hopefully Ill be able to update 2-3 times a week. Just keep those reviews coming, they'd only take a couple seconds and I would appreciate it so~~~ much! Now, on with the chapter!**

I dont own Inuyasha

KAGOME POV. 

"Ready...START!"

Inuyasha immediately took on a crouched fighting stance. I, however, decided to the exact opposite of what he would expect. Standing completely still, I stood so that my feet were only about 6 inches apart and my hands were interlocked behind my back.

Crack!

Whipping my head towards the sound, I saw what seemed to be a bullet hit the glass. Inuyasha seemed to notice it as well, no longer facing me, but favoring the glass window instead.

He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked back at me as I stared intently back at him.

"Well, we'll have to save this little match for later, Kagome. It looks like we have company"

Inuyasha only smirked more as he took about 10 steps backwards before running forward.

'No...he wouldn't...'

Inuyasha pulled out a sword from out of what seemed like no where and flung out of the glass. Forgetting we were only on the 2nd floor, I instantly panicked as he broke through the window. My mind going through the terrible thoughts that I couldn't stand listening to. I stood still, aghast, before deciding that I wouldn't leave him alone to fight. Not a chance.

"Oh-No way your leaving me out of this, Inuyasha!"

I ran and flung myself out of the window, black hair cascading behind my back. In mid-air, I could see just what we were up against. There was a gang of maybe 100 or so men battling against us in combat, and about 35 of Inuyasha's men were fighting outside. All of Inuyashas men wore red, while the opposing challengers wore full black.

I landed on the dirt road, one knee on the ground as I stared straight ahead of me. I pulled out my knives from inside of my shirt, slowly and with a venomously dangerous gleam in my eye. I lurched forward and skillfully ended about 3 lives in about 6 seconds, dancing my way through the battleground. I spotted Inuyasha, who seemed to be enjoying himself as he let loose on the enemies.

I couldn't help taking in Inuyashas' dangerous apperance, my eyes drawn to him as I continued to effortlessly rid myself of other distractions. He was so...Fierce and dangerous, and dare I say it,

Drop-dead gorgeous.

In less than half an hour, the enemies were all either dead, or had fled before they lost their heads. Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I looked at what was left of the battle, which seemed to be just a bunch of corpses.

'Easy... Too easy...Why would someone send such weak aponents against the most powerful gang In the Fucking World?'

I stood back up to my full height and searched for Inuyasha once more. The mating pull was enticing me to search for Inuyasha... I spotted him about 30 feet away, Consulting with his gang members. But then I spotted a face within those that I would've been blind not to have noticed.

"MIROKU?!"

The man turned around and our eyes met, Oh and fucking hell was he suprised.

"Kagome?! What on mother earth are you doing here?" He said, Shocked, as he nearly sprinted up towards me.

"Ohhh~ just kidnapping poor-little old me"

Miroku shook his head as he let a light laugh, but then a couple seconds later he seemed to actually process the meaning of what I just said.

"Wait, why did Inuyasha capture you? What's-"

"What's what?"

Inuyasha had suddenly appeared right behind Miroku, arms crossed over his chest as he observed the two of us with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Nothing Boss. Just Kagome here is my Lovely Sango's best friend! What are the odds?"

Inuyasha visibly relaxed after Mirokus' statement, "Sangos' friend, eh? Just keep your distance hoshi, She's with me. And I don't like people touching what's mine."

My insides were set ablaze, Inuyasha cared about me... Even though he was unaware of the bond...he still cared about me. And THAT was a feeling I haven't been given in over 8 years...Damn, and to think I had forgotten what happiness felt like.

"Oh! I'm hurt Inuyasha!"

Miroku feigned shock, placing his palm on top of his chest.

"Keh! Ya Right, you perv!"

Inuyasha rapped his arm around Mirokus' neck and started to joke around with him, the two friends having some fun.

I smiled, as I looked at my mate.

Hah~ who knew you could find love in this hell-hole?

**Please review and comment! **

**Until next time, **

**My sack of potatos(〜￣△￣****)〜**


	15. Painful Powers

**Happy Valentines day Everyone! I hope your day was filled with love...or Inuyasha. ^-^ Which are practically the same thing...anyways! Hope you had a lovely day, now, On with the story!**

I dont own Inuyasha

KAGOME POV. 

I was still smiling at Inuyasha as he messed around with Miroku and started to talk to his other members about 'How the bloody-hell they were gonna clean this shit up'.

**Pang!** My eyes shot open wide as I felt a sharp pain hit chest, right on my mark. My skin felt like it was being plastered against a hot, burning iron. It took all my might to keep from falling to my knees right here and now. The pain slowly increased as the seconds passed by, making my vision spot and I struggled to hide the pain enveloping me. I shifted dazily from foot to foot as I tried to stay on my feet, until I let out a small, strangled gasp as the pain continued to burn within me. And the only thing I could do was pray that Inuyasha didn't hear it.

Kami hates me.

Inuyasha was right in front of me that very second, carrying a worried expression.

"Oy...You alright Kagome?"

I slowly raised my head and gave my most convincing smile. _Please_ don't notice...

"I-I'm fine. Now, aren't you suppost to clean up the mess you made?"

I motioned my hands to the corpses laying on the ground. Another shot of pain pounded into my chest, and I whipped both my hands back to my body to hold around my stomach. I was gripping at my shirt so tight that I could feel my nails digging into my skin. But I still held up a forced smile, he new I was cursed, but I didn't want to show him the bad side, the dangerous side of a cursed child.

I put my attention back on his face, and he looked angry. And when I said angry, Oh~, he was ANGRY.

"What the fuck is going on Kagome?" He asked in a serious, and equally frightening tone before continuing, "I can see your hands digging into shirt, and I can tell that your faking that smile"

He was glaring down at me, and I tried to look any other way In my vision. I noticed that everyone had left, even Miroku was no where to be found. The Damn traitor.

"In-Inuyasha. I said I'm fine, just let it go-"

"NO! Dammit Kagome!"

"Inu-"

Catching me off guard, he slung me over his shoulder and lept into the air. I nearly fainted as he litterally flew up 5 floors before jumping against the building, until we finally reached his room on the very top. He landed on the balcony, and I could feel my hands starting to pulse with a dark magic. Sweat started gathering on my forehead as I fiercely held back the powers that threatend to nearly take down the entire building. Keeping my hands a good arms length away from Inuyashas' back as he swung open the glass door and walked inside his room, he took me off his shoulder and set me down on his bed so that my upper body was against the headbord.

Caging me in with his arms, he looked me staight in the eye as I continued to struggle with my powers. I HAD to control myself, I didn't want to hurt him. The very thought of it made me cringe. I shut my eyes tight, breathing a bit more heavily than before.

I would kill myself before I would hurt my mate.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled out.

"Why are you in pain?"

"...Being a cursed child has its' limits Inuyasha...I'm cursed by Akuma, The Devil... Killing sparks up the nature I work hard to conceal and hide and run away from everyday. I need you to give me some room-I don't want to hurt you!"

"NO! I'm not leaving you alone! I'm not running away! I REFUSE to leave you alone to suffer by yourself!"

My mouth opened slightly in shock, gaping as his words registered in my mind. Inuyasha, in this moment, looked the most helpless I've seen him. He looked so worried, but his eyes remained glued to mine, refusing to back off. For my entire life, No one was there for me, not even my family. They loved me, but they were also scared, and would leave me alone in my room when my powers started acting up. I trained myself to withstand it, to fight against it. But sometimes, it just wouldn't be enough...

**FLASHBACK (Kagome is 8 years old here)**

"Kagome?"

I look up from the corner of the room, tears streaming endlessly down my face. My room left in Shambles: the dresser was flipped over, my bed on its side, walls covered in claw marks, and the covers were torn and burnt beyond recognition.

I stared up into my Moms eyes, who were filled with horror as she gaped at the scene.

"M-mommy! Whats happening? W-why am I burning?"

I raised my arm up towards Mommy, but she flinched back and stumbled backwards. Bringing my hand back towards me, I stared down at my hands. I Wailed and Sobbed even louder when I saw what looked like black and blue flames covering my palms and trailing down my wrists.

"KOTO! It's happening again!"

I continued to sob as my mother called for my father. The pain only just starting up again once more, as the burning sensation spread across my delicate skin.

It was getting dark...but I saw mommy and daddy close my door, both of them looking so sad...Mommy looked so sad...

The burning increased and I screamed, the tears stung my face and made my cheeks feel like sandpaper.

"Mommy! Daddy! Please don't leave me! Please! MAMA, DADDY!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The memories had come, flooding over me as I once again relived the pain. I was alone...

Inuyasha embraced me, his hair cascading over my shoulders as he put his head between the crook of my shoulder and neak. Holding me tight against his chest, he ran his clawed hand through my hair. I opened my eyes in shock as I felt his warmth envelop my being, I gasped in breathes of air, taking in his scent. I felt my powers begin to dissipate as his confort eased my soul, lulling me out of my fear. I slowly lowered my hands down onto his back, relief flooding through my body.

And a single tear ran down my face,

I wasn't alone anymore.

God! I wasn't alone,

_Oh God_. Tell me...Why haven't I ever been this happy, this full before?

Why did I have to be born from the Damned Devil?

**How'd you guys like the chapter? I worked my ass off writing today, trying to come up with a suitable plot line, so I hope ya guys enjoy. ^-^**

**Please comment and review, it would mean SO much! **

**Loralie Gold Dream: Why do I call my readers food, you ask? Well-because you all make me so happy, like food does, of course! **

**Until next time, **

**My little Walnuts (〜￣△￣****)〜**


	16. Opening up

I dont own Inuyasha

INUYASHA POV. 

I didn't know what I was doing, and I didn't know why I was doing it. But, for some reason, it felt right. I held kagome to my chest, trying to get her to stop hyperventalating. I could smell the salt of tears waft into my nose, and I instantly tried to stop her from crying. I just didn't like it, it wasn't-It just wasn't Kagome. I felt my demon soften and he looked slightly frustrated. What the hell did he want me to do? After a minute of frustration, Something clicked in my head.

'No...no fucking way I'm doing _that_'

My demon gave me a death glare in my mind that had _'You better fucking do it, or I will', _written all over it.

I knew I had the choice of either embarrassing the hell out of myself or leave her crying against my shoulder.

'Gha~ Fuck it!'

Hestitantly, I released a a small purring sound. Inu-demons never made this sound in front of anyone, but their pups. My father did that for me when I was young, and came home crying like an ass after being bullied one day. I would've laughed at the memory had my focus not have been glued to Kagome.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! Why the Fuck do I care so much about her? Here she was on my bed, in my arms, and I was purring for her. It still bugged the Hell out of me, but there was no denying that she ment SOMETHING to me, and I had a feeling that I would find out soon.

I felt Kagomes' breathe slow down to a normal pace against my shoulder. She slowly let go of my shirt and tilted her head up to me. Shit, she was so fucking sexy...wait, WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST THINK?!

"Inuyasha?"

"Wh-what?"

My ears were switching forward in anticipation, and my eyes couldn't leave hers. Her beautiful, blue eyes...

"Um~ you can let go now", she whispered. Looking down at her face, she was tomato red. I gave a smirk, 'She's no longer in pain'. Relief poored out of me at knowing she was feeling better. ...DAMN! Why am I so fucking relieved?!

Letting go of her, she backed away from me a llittle, but not enough to make me jump to any conclusions.

"Thankyou Inuyasha", she said, looking into my eyes with...adoration?

My corner of my lips pulled up into a small smile,

"No problem, Wench"

She let out a little giggle, before falling back, laying down on the center of the bed, hair cascading around her small frame. A small huff left her lips and I rolled my eyes. Joining her, I layed down so that out bodies were only a couple inches apart as we both stared at the ceiling. I put my arms behind my head and just relished in the peaceful moment.

'Hah~ What a day'

"Hey dog-boy, do you think you can make me some food? I'm-"

Not letting her finish, I nearly sprung out of the bed and made my way towards the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"Some Fucking awesone food!"

I chuckled at her reply, and just shook my head. Pulling out some pasta and spaghetti sauce, I cooked it, then platted hers' and my own in less than 40 minutes. Right after I finished, I relaized that she had me wrapped around her finger. Making her food, purring to her, 'Damn, She's turning me into a softy'

Sighing in resignation, I got out 2 pepsi's from the fridge and made my way over to the bed.

Looking over at Kagome, She was tucked under the covers, fiddling with the TV remote. Replacing it with the bowl of spaghetti, I plopped down next to her and we both started to eat our meals. With the hand she wasn't using to eat, she pointed down to the remote in my lap.

"What is it?"

"What's...the remote?"

"Ya, that thingy"

I was a bit suprised that she didn't know what a TV remote was. Glancing up from my food, I looked down at her. What kind of childhood did she have?

"Well, you use it to control a TV"

I motioned my head towards the 50 inch. flat screen TV in front of fhe bed.

She looked to where I pointed at, then around the room a couple times before looking back at me with confused eyes.

"Uhhh~ Where's the TV?"

**Hey guys! That'll have to end the chapter for today, with Kagome having no idea what the Hell a flat screen TV was. Just to clarify, When she was little, she used a thing called a Box-TV, where you switched channels and controlled the volume from the actual TV.p And she didn't have the richest family either... I used to have one when I was REALLY little because my grandmother gave it to my family. :p**

**Please comment and review!**

**Until next time,**

**My little strawberry stems (〜￣△￣****)〜**


	17. Drunk morning

I don't own Inuyasha

_KAGOME POV._

My head was on fire.

The sun shone brightly through the windows and my body was sweating from the heat. Opening my eyes, I groaned before quickly shutting them again and bringing my hand to rest right above my eyes.

Last night after Inuyasha showed me the TV, he also introduced me to something else.

Fucking Tequila.

Him, being the cocky bastard he was, taunted me with his so-called 'drinking skills'. I was up for the challenge, it was just a drink, I thought. I was going to be just fine, I thought. Bloody Hell was I wrong! We ended up having who knows how many shots, till we were left laughing and sputtering nonsense. I seem to remember a tub of peanut butter being thrown as well. Wonder where that went...

BAM! Another headache hit me, pulsating continuously in my head. For fucks sake!

Groaning once more, I turned to my side to see Inuyasha sleeping face, only a mere 6 inches away. I just realized why I was sweating so damn much, he had his arms thrown over and encircling my waist and a leg thrown on top of my both my thighs.

Trying to cool myself off and, sadly, get away from the wonderful tingles given by Inuyasha, I tried to sneak my way out of his grasp. He gripped me around my waist tighter and pulled me closer, mumbling a few incoherent words. "Inuyasha...let me go-"

He cut me off with small, low growl that nearly scared the shit out of me. But his eyes were still closed and he seemed to be still unconscious, no sign off tension on his face. I let out a rather large, shaky breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Well Shit.

Hesitantly, I brought my hand up to shake his shoulder, grasping his shoulder lightly. I could see Inuyashas' eyes flutter open.

3...2...1...

Inuyashas' hand smacked on top of his forehead and he shut his eyes tight, trying to will away the glare coming out from the window.

"Gha~ My head...What the hell did you do to me Kagome?!" Inuyasha all but grumbled.

"It was your fault...your the one who brought out the fucking tequila," I grumbled back.

"Now wait a-"

*Ring, Ring*

My head snapped to my left side, instantly putting my guard up and looking for the source of the sound. But all I succeeded in doing is giving myself a whiplash. Clenching my jaw, I threw my hand onto the bedside table and picked up the phone that was ringing. Dammit, it was just a phone...

I untangled myself from him, only glancing at him for a second before directing my attention back to the phone. Not caring that it was Inuyashas, I quickly tapped a button and brought it up to my ear.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi, we cleaned up the corpses from yesterday, just like you requested. I also have some knews; we found signs of the Black Scale gang on the western edge of our border. We managed to scare'em away before they could proceed though, and our troops have just arrived in the south western city of Kyoto... ? Are you there?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Inuyasha, leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed over his chest, giving me the 'Are Flippen serious?' Look. Rolling my eyes, I threw the phone at him. He caught it with ease before bringing it up to his ear and asking the man to relay his message. From what I could tell, this was a bunch of shit. Something seemed off about how that gang sent a bunch of useless men here to 'fight' and yet they hang around the borders ready to flee...

I was knocked back into my senses when Inuyasha ended the call and closed his phone, tossing onto the nightstand on his side. 'Wow, I'm suprised it's not broken yet'. He sighed and ran a hand through his sliky hair. I could tell that he also felt the suspicion and was frustrated over the ordeal. I wonder if he had problems with this gang before...

It wasn't until a few seconds later, when the sheets slid down from Inuyasha lifting his arms, that I could see Inuyasha was only wearing some shorts and...

Well, that's it.

I could see his perfectly sculpted abs, forming a mouthwatering six pack on his tan skin. I quickly averted my eyes after Inuyasha raised a brow and smirked down at me. Oh my God, he caught me ogling him! I could feel a small blush rise its way onto my cheeks. What the Hell?! What happened to being strong and teasing this son of a gun!? Now all I wanted to do was know everything...know everything about him. His Favorites, his dislikes, his past, his goals, his friends. I wanted to jump into his arms and tell him that we were mates...but I couldn't...I just...

Can't. Not yet, not until I find out if he loves me FOR ME. Not the mate bond, or stupid fate. I want it to be different, to know he actually cared about me.

His sweet voice interrupted my thoughts, "You like what you see, Ka-go-me?"

My face Instantly turned a darker shade of red and before I could mutter a word, Inuyasha burst out laughing. Oh my...

I sat up and grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be the water bed pillow that I had been laying on, and smacked it right onto his face. Unable to hold it in, I uncontrollably laughed my ass off as Inuyasha nearly fell off the bed. Clutching my stomach, I managed to get out what was close to a sentence.

"HAHA- My turn to laugh now! Haha-"

*BOOM*

A pillow went flying at my face sending me off the bed. My upper body was now on the floor while my lower legs and feet were left laying on the bed.

"You were saying, Kagome?"

I couldn't help but release another round of giggles at the irony of the situation. I could hear Inuyasha' chuckles from above me, our laughing filling the room. I swung my legs off the bed and lifted myself up so that I could plop down on the bed again. Ahh~

The most Powerful Gang Boss in the World and a Cursed child having a pillow fight. What has the World come to?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update, I've been very busy with school. Stupid teachers and their tests. :( I'll try to update as much as time will allow me; reviews also boost up my update date because they motivate me to write harder! ;) And I do hope to wrote longer chapters.**

**Until Next time, **

**I love you all my little Potatos!╰(*´︶****`*)╯**


	18. What to do

**Hey guys! I've just gotta take a second and tell you guys how happy I was with the amount of comments I received. It really makes me happy! o(≧▽≦)o And I promise that all your questions And requests will be answered soon. **

**Guest from chapter 16: Ya...ehehe~ I made a bit of a slip there, didn't I? Well...umm...how can I cover that up? Oh, Ya! She knows what a cellphone and a security system are and how to work them because 1. She needed to adapt to survive. After all, a girl needs a hobby for 8 years. And 2. Sango taught and gave her a phone so they could keep in touch. There we go! ^-^**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_INUYASHA POV. _

"Kagome, I have to go now._ Let. Me. Go_."

After hanging out with Kagome for nearly an hour, I got a call from Miroku saying that I needed to do some paperwork Involving the Codes of Conduct assesments that were coming up. And In order to do that, I have to go down stairs to the gang meeting room to discuss it with my higher-up members.

BUT, for some reason, Kagome is refusing to let me leave.

"No! Inuyasha~ at least let me go with you," she nearly begged.

I rose an eyebrow at her. I was a bit shocked, to be honest. Kagome has grown quite attached to me for seem weird reason, even though she was set on getting the hell away from me the first time we met. It has been a week since she had arrived, to be exact. But after being drunk this morning and slacking off due to her arrival, I really had to get some things done and taken care of.

"God dammit Kagome! YOU are staying in this room till I come back!"

Without so much as a word, I turned around and headed for the elevator, running a hand roughly through my hair. My heart hurt a little, but I brushed it aside as I entered the elevator. In a rush, I pressed the 15th floor and turned around to stare straight ahead at Kagome.

She was sitting on the bed, her shoulders sagging a bit in defeat.

Sighing, I grabbed the elevator door by my hand right before it closed. "Just...please stay here Kagome. I'll be be back be back in a couple of hours."

Kagome gave a small, tentive nod before I let go of the door and gave her one last look. She had a pout on her face that I couldn't get off my mind when the doors closed after a couple moments. Her cute, little pouty face...

KAGOME POV.

God damn him!

He left me to do some stupid paperwork, so here I am, stuck in this room. The only reason I didn't refuse to let him leave without me is because he asked me _nicely_. I've only known Inuyasha for about a week now, and have already fell head of heels for him. Besides, this damn mating pull is making me want to glue myself to his rock hard chest.

I let out a puff of air and started tapping my nails against my leg as I sat criss-cross on Inuyasha's bed, staring straight at the beige wall. Well, isn't this entertaining?

Getting up, I skipped my way over to the windows. Opening the glass door, I stepped out on to the balcony that hung over the 29 floors bellow it, crossing my arms over the railing. I stared longingly at my Forrest, oh~ how I wish I could show Inuyasha that beautiful forest. In fact, I wish It would just start raining so I could feel the joy of running in it again.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I abruptly stood up straight. Enough is enough, I'm going somewhere besides this stupid bedroom. Running back inside, I took a quick glance at the clock. It had been about 30 minutes since Inuyasha had left. _Hallelujah_!

I quickly got changed into a pair of black tights, black boots, a white tank top, and a jean jacket; thanks to one of the female gang members. Searching through my previous outfit, which was scattered around the floor, I dug out 6 of my throwing knives._ Oh~ how I missed these babies._

Popping back up, I scurried over to the elevator. Yes, I was going to use the elevator. I would much rather take the easy route today, thank you very much!

I clicked the button for the first floor and the door emediatly closed. But by then I could still feel the pang in my chest from Inuyasha being away from me. It's unusual that I'm hurting because of the distance, but that's only because Inuyasha hasn't marked me yet. That doesn't worry me though, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for him to come to love me on his own.

*Ding!*

My head shot up at the sound of the elevator bell, well, here goes nothing. I strode out with confidence, Looking around me for a back exit. There wasn't very many people out today, only about 10 people chatting in the room. Huh. I doubt they have the day off. I finally spotted the door around the corner, down a hallway directly behind the elevator. The green exit sign was in sight. I ran down the small, empty hall, struggling to contain my enthusiasm.

"Miss? Leader has ordered us to keep you in the building, you may not leave the building"

My hand hovered over the door knob, not making a move to go any closer or farther than I already was. Gez- can't a girl just get some fresh air? Muttering a couple curse words, I turned around to face a burly, 6 foot 6 man towering over me. He had scraggly brown hair, piercing grey eyes, and some on-point eyebrows. I took in his attire, my gaze traveling down to his white shirt and blue jeans. (Think of Hugh Jackman...but anime form ;) )

Trying to not look intimidated, I stood my ground by the door. I lifted my head up to meet his gaze. He had silver eyes...must by a werewolf. I gave him a glare and crossed my arms over my chest, 'He can't boss me around! I'm not a house pet!'

Feigning a smile, I let some of my powers out and as quick as lightening, bolted out of the door into what seemed like a green-hedge maze, about 500 feet away there was also a small river that led into the other side of the forest. But in between all that was acres upon acres of flat grass land.

Letting my mouth hang open a bit, I gocked in amazement at it's beauty. But It wasn't long till I was interrupted by the same man who had told me not to leave. He was sprinting in my direction with a menacing glare, obviously trying to resist the urge to just turn into his wolf and tear my throat out.

Fuck my luck.

Once again using a bit of my powers, I sped around the land in circles while the man chased and chased and CHASED me. After about 10 laps, he was coated in sweat and started to lessen in pace. I, on the other hand, was sweat free as I continued to run in a different direction. When I was about half way to the forest, I felt a couple drops of water hit my face. Then a bit more.

Then enough that my hair was drenched and my white top was almost see-through. Looking up at the grey clouds, I smiled. Why I loved the rain so much, I don't know. But all I know is that its fucking amazing. I stood there looking at the sky for a while, enjoying the peace that was nearly impossible to attain. I childishly spun around in a circle, arms spread out as I just closed my eyes and let the rain roll down my face. I could't help but laugh when I kicked up bits of grass and muddy water; successfully ruining my outfit. Not like I gave a shit about my clothes right now.

A sudden roll of thunder rang out throughout the sky. My smile slowly dropped and I frowned. I knew I had to get back sooner or later, I've already been gone from Inuyasha's room nearly all morning. It was probably around 1 in the afternoon, and Inuyasha left around 10...OH SHIT!

I had to get my ass back in there if I was going to avoid being caught by Inuyasha. Damn, if he found out that I left and went against the ONE thing he told me to do, I'd be screwed! I sprinted with all my might back to the building, not, however, using my powers. It's dangerous to use it too many times a day, and I'd already pushed enough of my luck for today.

Slamming back through the door I left through, I sprinted back into the main room till I caught sight of the elevator, my feet sliding on the sleek tile flooring as I turned a corner. I ignored all the looks thrown my way as I bumped into a few people. I shot through the elevator doors and slammed into the back of the wall. I winced- It wouldn't leave a bruise, but It still hurt none the less. I swung my hand out and slammed my hand on the button. I clicked level 30 rapidly as I openly cursed in frustration.

"Fuck, Fuck, fucking shit, DAMN IT! HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

The doors finally closed and I slid down against the wall. Shutting my eyes, I let out a heavy sigh. Why did I have to go outside? Why did I have to pull my rebellious shit and get myself in trouble? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

My head immediately shot up when I heard the click of the doors opening as I reached the 30th floor. The first thing I saw was...

An empty room.

I let out a thankful sigh before I heard a small *ting!* alerting me that someone just pressed the button for the elevator. Scrambling to my feet, I stumbled out of the elevator doors right before they closed. Wait...what if that's Inuyasha?

I slowly looked down at myself and took in my current state. My hair was was in tangles and wet from the rain, as well as my shirt. And my feet were covered in grass and dirt. Oh-

*TING!*

SHIT!

**Whew! I hope you guys like the chapter! I tried extra hard this time because of all the wonderful feed-back. ^•^ I hope you guys have a better week than what I'm having, **

**Until next time, **

**My beautiful, fantastic, lushes croutons! (o_ _)ﾉ彡 **


	19. Who is it?

_I don't own Inuyasha_

INUYASHA POV.

Ahhh~ I'm glad I got that done with. I had just finished the meeting with my members and establishing the new codes of conduct. I, however, was quite distracted by thoughts of a certain blue-eyed girl. She has been in my thoughts a lot lately...

Sighing, I stepped out of the meeting room, eyes closed in agitation. 'Come on-You told yourself that you were going to get answers from her. ALL I've been doing is acting like a fucking teddy-bear!'

I went directly across from the meeting room, down the hall to our largest weapons room; out of three. I placed my rough, clawed hand on the print scanner attached to the wall for a couple seconds, before the screen turned green, granting me access. I pushed the door open to reveal at least 50 of my men working on weapons in the large brick and cement room. It had 20 foot ceilings and was probably around 100 by 100 feet in width. The walls were lined with shelving, as well as going in vertical rows down the room. Be it making them, sharpening them, or using them, they were the best with weapons. I made sure of it.

Finding the person I was looking for, my third in command, I went around the racks and shelves of guns and knives till I saw her back facing towards me. Her long dark brown hair that hung in a high pony-tail stood out from most of the other members in the room. She was sitting down on a small stool while she cared for her weapon, oblivious to anyone's presence as she focused solely on Hiraikotsu.

"Hey Sango, you finished? Miroku was bugging me the whole damn meeting asking where you were."

"Miroku, ya, I'll pay him a visit-to kick his ass! That pervert'll get it this time! "

I stood with my arms crossed over my chest, making sure I was out of range of my 3rd. Yesterday, Miroku had pissed Sango off, just like he does every one of the 365 days of the year. But when the two were together WITHOUT Miroku being a pervert, they were actually quite a compatible couple. Or at least to my knowledge; that cursed hand might've already found its way to Sango. Ugh. The thought of it made me put effort into not gagging.

"Ya, ya. You do that Sango, just get him off my back. I've already had to take care of a new little female in this gang."

"Eh~ we got a new member? When did she arrive?"

"...well, not exactly. She came about 3 days ago..."

She suddenly stopped sharpening Hirikotsu, going still. She craned her neck to face me, giving me a frontal view of her soft brown eyes, searching mine for something.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? Inuyasha- did you capture the poor girl?"

I Palmed my face, shutting my eyes. Sango could be such a big sister at times...

"..I met a girl one day when disposing of a traitor. She put up a fight and I got a feeling about her. So I took her here and...I find her...interesting. Kagome she's-"

***BAM!***

Sango's Hiraikotsu barely skimmed my neck as I quickly dodged the unexpected attack. WHAT THE FUCK?! Once upright, I stared at her eyes, vividly filled with anger. I looked back at her with disbelief, what the Hell was her problem?

"INUYASHA! DID YOU CAPTURE MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND!?"

Holy shit. Kagome is Sango' s friend?

"Sango! Calm the hell down! I can do whatever the Hell I want to do." I was beginning to get annoyed. My 3rd shouldn't have even tried to strike me, let alone yell at me like this.

I stood to my full height and looked down at her with authority. I didn't expect her to look back with such a vehement frustration. She seemed to be battling herself; whether to follow my word or to defend Kagome. But I could tell she made up her mind very quickly when she once again swung directly at my face, although this time I was more prepared. Taking a step back every swing, I swiftly ducked and dodged the attacks, causing some of the shelving to rattle from the impact.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME?! I SWEAR INUYASHA-TO MY FUCKING GRAVE-IF YOU HURT A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD- I'LL TAKE YOURS OFF!"

"Shit! Enough Sango! Put the weapons down NOW", I growled menacingly.

I grabbed Hiraikotsu before she could successfully swing again. She struggled to pull it back with both her arms but seeing on how my grip wasn't going to falter, she stopped pulling on Hiraikotsu. She looked down at the floor and sighed in resignation. She knew it was no use to fight me, I wouldn't let her win. We had begun to get quite the audience, but once everyone saw me looking back at them, they quickly went back to work.

I loosened my hold on Hiraikotsu so she could take It back, and when she did, she took a step back. She brought her head up and spoke with a strong, but whispered tone.

"Sorry Boss...I shouldn't have done that-"

Damn straight you shouldn't have.

"-It's just...she's my best friend. We've been together since we we're kids, and I've loved her like a sister ever since...I just don't want anything to ever happen to her..."

**Nobody hurt Kagome...NOBODY...**

I stumbled back a step, a headache hitting my head when my demon talked to me. My demon can communicate with me, but it happens rarely because 1.) He's not much of a talker, and 2.) It's a pain in the ass. Why the hell was he so persistent anyways?

Another round of my demons words hit me head on when I didn't reply. I slapped a hand over my eyes and held in a groan as my demon demanded a reply from me.

**Won't allow it...Keep Kagome safe...**

_'Ok, ok! I won't let anything happen! ok?!'_

My demon grunted in satisfaction and the tension in my head subsided. Why the Hell did he care about Kagome so much? He's never been like this before, why now? Ya, so what, I might be warming up to her, ya, she's pretty sexy- WOAH! DID I SERIOUSLY JUST THINK THAT!?

"-Inuyasha, INUYASHA! Snap out of it! I asked you where Kagome is."

"Oh, She's in my bedroom."

"WHAT?!"

_*AHHHHHHHHH!*_

A shriek echoed throughout the building, Everyone in the room got into a defensive position, weapons in hand. I held my fist up, signalling them to stay still as I tune into my sensitive ears, trying to see where the noise was coming from.

My eyes widened, my thoughts worsened, my heart stopped.

Kagome...KAGOME!

**Hey guys! Thanks so Much for the great support, and I look forward to reading every one of your lovely comments! ^-^ It really means the world to me. **

**Comment and Favorite!**

**Until next time, **

**My cute little bunyons (ˊ〇****ˋ*)و**


	20. He started my Hell

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the feedback given, as I go on, it really helps me become a better writer. So- thanks again! Now, onto the story!**

** This is going to be a bit of a dark chapter, you have been warned. **

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_**KAGOME POV.**_

_*Ding!*_

Oh, shit!

In less than 3 seconds, I just knew Inuyasha was going to storm right into this room and see me covered in mud and dirt, and give me a lecture I was_ not_ looking forward to.

The doors open and I wasted no time to start rambling,

"Inuyasha, I can't exactly say, well, I was just-"

"Oh, so you thought Inuyasha was going to come for you?"

I instantly stopped talking and nearly gave myself a whiplash as my eyes shot open and I stared at the man in the elevator. I tried to speak, but my mouth only open and closed as I tried to comprehend what was happening.

Only when he let out a dry chuckle did I firmly shut my mouth.

"W-what the hell are _you_ doing here, I thought you were dead," I grounded out.

"Ah-What's wrong, little Kaggy? I only wanted to visit my favorite girl"

I bit my lip to refrain myself from slicing his throat as his words came out with ease. An ease that held such false innocence and friendliness, that I felt the need to bang my head against a wall to forget his voice.

"Don't call me that Hojo! Why the hell are you really here?! You already fucked up my life, got my family killed, and what you did to me... what do you want now?!"

I held my ground as Hojo slowly strolled out of the elevator with an amused look on his face. I could feel the venom in my eyes, never taking them off of Hojo as with every step of his shoes came a unbearable noise to my ears.

*thump*

*thump*

*thump*

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

*thump*

*thump*

*thump*

I ran out from my classroom, my backpack on my back, lunch pail in my hand, and a smile on my face.

"Hojo!"

Hojo turned around, his little 11 year old face and sweet smile made my heart flutter.

"Kagome! Hey, how was 6th period? I know Mrs. Knight is always hard on you.."

He gave me a look of sympathy and It made me think of how lucky I was. Hojo is my boyfriend, and boy when he asked my out a couple months ago, I was ecstatic! I was completely caught off-gaurd when Hojo, the most popular guy in the entire 6th grade, asked me out. I had a big crush on him, but I didn't have any hope about anything ever happening. Especially since I was...different.

We had just left from school together after I said my goodbyes to Sango, a good friend of mine.

"I managed to make it out alive, I'm a lot tougher than you think hojo," I said with pride. And to prove my statement, I pulled up my sleeve and put on a funny face as I flexed my arm weakly.

Hojo let out a loud laugh that had me laughing as well. I don't know why Sango was hesitant about accepting Hojo and I's relationship. I mean, I know in the future we'd most likely break up, but I still liked him alot. It was frustrating to me that Sango was showing such uneasiness about him.

Hojo took my hand and started swinging it back and forth between us.

"Hey, my favorite girl-why don't we go out somewhere?"

My smile faded into a frown; my parents didn't like nor want me going anywhere with a boy alone. And I wasn't the kind of girl who liked that very much either. It wasn't just because of my powers running rampent, which I told hojo about, but somewhere in my heart it just didn't feel right.

"Uh~ I don't know Hojo... I think I have to go straight home."

"I understand Kagome"

I smiled again and looked down at my feet as we walked. I'm glad that he-

"I really didn't want to do this"

I looked back up at him to see that he had a frown on his face,

"Do what, Hojo?"

Suddenly I felt a quick zap of pain shoot through my arm before I collapsed and I could only see black.

**-Two days later-**

"Please Hojo, I'm begging, please stop," I sobbed.

"Come on Kagome, I need you to show me a bit of those powers you were talking about. I haven't forgotten seeing them 2 months ago. This can change the World!"

"I can't, I can't Hojo! Oh God, please-" before I finished, I felt another shock jolt through my body.

I had been locked up in an underground, cement basement for the past two days. Well, I say basement, but It looks more like a labrotory. I was chained and strapped down to a table, only in my panties and training bra.

Hojo had told me why he locked me down here. He said that he told his parents about my _condition_, and they wanted to see it for themselves, they wanted to have it for themselves. You see, Hojos parents were Scientists. But they were very unsuccessful and were about to give up when they heard about my_ "extraordinary gifts"._

Hojo, brainwashed by the need to please his parents and gain the vast wealth they were certain they would aquire by me, helped them to all his capabilities. So he, personally, was trying to convince me to show my powers.

"HOJO! I told you, I can't control it!"

"Oh? So if I got your little brother with you in the room, while you 'can't control it', would that be better"

My eyes widened. No...not my 6 year old little brother...

"No...not that Hojo"

Another shock rocked my body as hojo tazered me again and my body thrust up into the strapes.

Tears streamed down my face as my body slammed back into the metal table. My breathing was heavy, this was the 22th time he's tazered me today. Other than that, I've been slapped, hit, and beaten with various torture devices. Although, I can honestly say I don't feel anything anymore, no pain or emotion.

Besides my love for my family.

Hojo leaned in so that our face were close as he continued to talk about about how he would torture my family and make me regret not telling the truth.

"You know what Kagome? I'm going to let you kill your own brother, no, I'll make you watch. I'll make you watch your entire family die in front of your eyes. Did you know that the economy has fallen to the worst its ever been? The world is going to fall, you along with it. You know what, I'll let you go, but in 2 months, you will see your family die with a bullet in each head by the hands of gangs my Dad will hire" he spat.

I felt the ties on my body loosen and my body limply fell to the floor. My eyes were void of any emotion by now, and I could barely feel the tips of my fingers. I could barely recognize the feeling of 2 men gripping me by my upper arms. Hojo had a twisted smile on his face and I felt his gruesome desires leaking out of him in waves. This wasn't the boy I thought I knew. Sango was right, I should've never let this happen.

All of my sadness turned into hatred in that very second. This bastard, this bastard...

I raised my chin as the 2 men had me propped up so that I was face to face with Hojo. I closed my eyes and thought of all my hatred, all the pain Hojo put me through...

I opened my eyes, silver radiating out from my pupils into my Icy blue irises as I glared at Hojo.

Hojo stepped back in shock before my hands burned the men that held me. Both men staggered back holding their torsos. They groaned, then began to yell as black energy ran through their skin and in a matter of seconds, they were dead on the floor, their skin pitch black.

Tears streamed endlessly down my face before I raised my hand and shrieked,

"YOU BASTARD!"

Hojo was sent flying back into the wall, my powers sizzling on his skin as he writhed against the wall. His skin color didn't change, but it burned a red marking against his chest as if a hot iron was branding his skin. Stumbling back a step, I eyed the wound on Hojo' s chest, as he made small sounds of paIn.

Not sparing him another glance, I walked over to the corner of the room to pick up the red dress I had been wearing when Hojo had captured me. It was the same dress that Mom and Dad had bought me for my 11th birthday. I threw it over my head and looked down to see that it matched the red of the blood from various wounds on my body. My cheek was bleeding, as well as my forehead. But I knew that some of that blood wasn't mine.

I walked out of the room and up the stairs, the black energy flowing and surrounding the palms of my hands, a few streaks running up my short arms. Opening the door, I followed a hall where I saw the most light coming from. It looked like the average home, with picture frames and cream colored walls. But what took away from that aspect was the men rushing in with knives and other various weapons. But I easily took them down, the black sparkes erupting out of my palms and sending them to the ground. But I felt myself craving more, more of these bastard lives...But the sensible part of me didn't want that...they weren't my lives to take. But one thing was for certain.

I was no longer the innocent child I once was. But I didn't give a _damn_.

Once I met with the blaring sunlight, I continued my treck home. Looking back, it seemed to be Hojo's very house that I was trapped in. How ironic.

Every step I took, my powers slowly started to secceed back into my body. It sent shivers down my spine and caused me to feel the aftershock of what just happened to my body. Limping until I was near blocks away, I didn't hesitate as I sped up my pace. Once I reached my house, I saw my Mother standing outside the door, her face tear streaked as she looked left and right with the phone to her ear. Once she caught sight of me she let her phone fall to the ground and she brought her hands up to cover her mouth as she began to cry. Oh, mommy...

I felt exhaustion take its toll and I fell to my knees and then forward when my mother ran and caught me...

But Someway or another, Hojo was right about my fate.

2 months later...My family died right before my eyes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_*Thump*_

_*Thump*_

_*Thump*_

I shook my head left and right and I began to shake.

No...It's not possible...

Hojo started to pace around me in a circle and I crouched down into a fighting position, but I still felt my body quake in fear.

"You see, Kagome, I have been waiting quite along while to finish this. You know, the day you left, you killed my parents too. It's quite a shame, really. Maybe I wouldn't have had quite as much incentive to kill you if it weren't for that"

"So what, are you going to kill me now?" I surprised myself when it came out stronger and more even then I thought it would have.

Hojo stopped his circling and his eyebrows scrunched together as he turned his head to look at me.

"Oh~ You just have to rush things Kagome."

I watched as Hojo reached into his back pocket of his dark blue jeans and pulled out a hand gun and aimed it right at my chest.

"You know, it hurt like a bitch when you shot me in my chest with your powers. Now, I would like to return the favor"

Before I had anytime to react, Hojo pulled the trigger.

_*BANG!*_

I shrieked as loud as I could when I heard the gun go off, watching as Hojo let out an inhuman laugh and stared at me with the same psychotic eyes he gave me 8 years ago. But I didn't feel any impact, looking down at myself though, I could see the blood spreading through my white tank top. I suddenly felt light headed and dropped to my knees. Once down, I landed forward and the side of my head hit the ground.

It felt like a good five minutes where I couldn't hear anything and I just stared at the elevator.

Maybe I should've told Inuyasha I was his mate. I could've been happy for at least that little of time, before I died anyways. Why'd I have to be so picky and make him wait? Stupid me...

Before my vision went black, I could've sworn I saw that door open. And with that door, A strand of silver hair flew into my view and landed beside my head.

It was about Damn time,

That Inuyasha.

And with that, all of my senses went dark.

**Whew! This was an extra long chapter, mainly a large section into the past on how Kagome became the way she was and why her loved ones perished. I just felt that with spring break, comes longer chapters. ^-^**

**Please comment and Fav. For faster updates, the more there are, the longer they are. **

**Love you all,**

**Until next time,**

**My Little Cheesy crackers. (#^·^#)/**


	21. Lost Hope

**_IMPORTANT! PLEASE DON'T IGNORE!_**** I have**** re-done**** the ****first chapter**** of the story. After time progressed, I finally decided that I could make it ****A LOT better****. So, If you have the time, please ****re-read the first chapter**** (Its way more interesting now, with more back story to Kagomes past and friendship with Sango). Although, If you don't, it doesn't contain much new, or vital, info. **

**Ps. When Inuyasha's demon takes over, regular Inuyasha is like, his OWN tiny person in his physical mind. It's kinda like he's standing in a black void. He can feel, hear, see, and know demon Inuyasha's thoughts. Just thought I'd clear this up. ^-^**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

INUYASHA POV.

Kagomes shriek echoed throughout the building and all noise immediately stopped. Before even Sango could make a move, I rushed out of the room, knocking over boxes of ammo and bumping into a dozen of my men. My hands flew out in front of me and I nearly knocked my steel door off its hinges, but that didn't delay me one bit as I sprinted down the halls.

I ground my teeth together and growled out curses. My eyes held a promise of murder as I slammed into the elevator and realized just how much I was shaking. Out of Anger. _Fear_. I didn't know the difference between the two at this point. Nearly breaking the elevator buttons, I slammed my clenched fist onto the number 30. Glaring down at my fist, it was nearing a stone white in contrast to my tan arms, my fingers digging into my skin. But I couldn't feel it past the rage that boiled in the pit of my stomach.

I didn't know why, but at this moment in time, I realized just how much Kagome had weaseled her way into my cold heart. Kagome...

5

I found it interesting that this wench was running away from me, while most women shriveled at my feet. But I was going to catch this little vixen.

8

"You ever heard of a thing called_ 'inside voice_'?"

Kagome gave a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes.

"Says the Mob boss who's probably a 1,000 year old pedophile"

I let out a playful smirk and couldn't help but chuckle at her silly tone.

"Oy! I aint THAT old!"

Kagome giggled and gave me the most beautiful, pure, and honest smiles I had ever seen in my whole fucking life...

_12_

The next thing I knew, my lips were on hers. My eyes stared into her dark chocolate eyes that seemed to be the most beautiful eyes I'd ever played my eyes on.

Sparks erupted throughout my body when our lips connected and I felt nothing but pleasure surge up my body. Pulling back, I looked down to see Kagomes eyes half way open and dazed. My God is she beautiful.

20

I strode over to her, and picked her up bridal style, for the second time today. She looked up at me, and I saw a small smile pull at the edges of her lips. "Let me down...ya bastard"

I let out a small chuckle, "Nope" Never.

26

"I need you to give me some room-I don't want to hurt you!"

"NO! I'm not leaving you alone! I'm not running away! I REFUSE to leave you alone to suffer by yourself!"

29

She smiled brightly at me from across the table, putting both her hands together.

"Ok, I will stay with you!"

30

I cared about her, god dammit! I like her, Hell, I love her! I fucking admit it! And I'd be damned if I were to let her go now.

***Ding***

My fists were clenched against both my side's and my face held a hopeful, even pleading expression. Maybe she wasn't hurt, who the fuck knows? Once the doors open, it took my eyes a couple seconds to register what I was seeing.

Kagome. Blood.

Gun. Man.

My fists started to shake at my side's and I felt my mind go completely still. Kagome...Kagome was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, her near lifeless eyes stared blankly back at me.

My demon inside me was roaring and raging in my mind, slamming against all his confinements. I didn't even try to fight back as my demon took complete control and my body transformed. My claws grew, fangs lengthened, and my eyes turned a deep, bloody red.

The man, finally noticing me, turned his head to stare at me. Once I came into his sight, his sadistic smile slowly started to sink and he quickly stumbled back, fear evident in his eyes. My demon smirked at his fear and cracked his knuckles by just twitching his clawed fingers by his side's. **Good, he should be.** The man took another step back, the gun shaking in the hand.

Once I was within 20 feet of him, the human suddenly lifted his hand and pointed the gun at Kagome. I immediately stopped moving, as if a bolt of lightning struck right before my eyes.

My demon focused in on the gun in the man's hand, his smirk faded in and he let out an animalistic snarl. My demons snarl woke me from my momentary shock, and I felt my saddness turn into anger, rising higher and higher as every millisecond went by with Kagome bleeding on that floor.

'This mother-fucking bastard! I am the leader of the most powerful gang in the fucking World. NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE hurts whats MINE!'

**Mate is hurt, DYING! This human scum is responsible! **

The man suddenly raised the hand that didn't have the gun in it.

"N-now, now, L-Lets not be so R-rash! I mean, Kagome, she-"

My eyes bled into a more vibrant shade of red and my fangs pushed hard against my bottom lip as the man continued to blab. Only when he said Kagomes name did my demon snap. It took a great effort for me to conceal the pain stabbing at my heart all the while, God, I felt like someone stuck a hot branding iron down my throat!

Staring into the horror-stricken man's eyes, I could tell he knew he was fucked.

Oh boy, was he.

**"YOU...you HURT my mate.."** My demon growled.

Before the man could even turn his arm to aim the gun at me, my demon had him up against the wall by his neck. Using only one hand, my demons clawed hand gripped tightly around the humans neck, a few streams of blood coming out from my claws. The Human flailed wildly and tried to pry my hand off of his neck. But all he succeeded in doing was choking himself even more. His face started to turn red, and I was surprised when he put on another smile that made me want to rip his heart out.

"Ka-...Kagome...I enjoyed the time...I spent beating her..those years back..her shrieks of p-...pain...I just had to...hear it one l- last time"

My demon let out loud snarls that echoed through the room before he thrust a clawed hand into the man's chest and crushing his heart in the process.

My demon bared its fangs as the man. The Human's eyes were wide and a line of blood flowed down and out of the corner of his mouth. Pulling my hand out of his chest, he fell to the ground and collapsed at my feet. Sneering in disgust, I dragged the man by my claws over to the glass door. Opening it, I effortlessly swung the man off the balcony by the leg, watching his body plummet to the ground. Once I heard the impact of his body hitting the dirt my demon wasted no time in prowling back into the room.

Once he caught sight of her still, un-moving body, his look of anger dissolved into one of pure sadness. I quickly approached her laying form, whimpering softly, before I gently-minding my claws- rolled her onto her back. My red eyes continued to search her body for the the source of all the blood. I instantly locked onto the huge blotches of blood that soaked through her white, slightly dirty white tank top.

Using my claws, I quickly sliced off the shirt and threw it in a random direction. There was a rather large bullet wound a little off from the center of her stomach. My demon mentally recoiled at the wound and various scars that evaded her stomach. It was astounding at the sheer number of all these scars, the largest one going from just bellow her bra, reaching down to her hip.

'Who the fuck did all this?'

**It was that human, dumb shit.** My demon spit right back at me.

'WHO THE FUCK IS HE THOUGH?!'

**HOW SHOULD I FUCKING KNOW?!**

I couldn't come up with a retort to my demon, so I just kept my mouth shut. My demon gently placed his head on top of Kagomes chest. His ear was pressed flat against her skin, listening intently through our sensitive hearing, trying to hear the slightest hint of a heart beat.

Nothing.

Slowly lifting my head from her chest, I raised my hand and caressed her neck, checking for a pulse.

Nothing.

With a bit more urgency, my hand flicked down to her wrist, placing my thumb in numerous places around her wrist and lower arm for another pulse. _Anything_.

Fucking Nothing!

I was scared. At this very moment, I was the most scared I had ever been in my entire life. I was never helpless or scared, I was _strong, fierce, blood-thirsty, strict_\- I was a ruthless gang leader. I_ am_ a ruthless gang leader.

She was my only damn weak spot!

But now, she's gone- she left me. She SAID she would stay here. My fists clenched by my side's and I slowly felt my anger rise the more I repeated her words in my mind.

'She _lied_! FUCKING HELL! DAMMIT! DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!'

Tears slid down my face as I cursed and yelled my heart out for Kagome. I collapsed to my knees in the black void I was in. Why the fuck do I feel this way? Why did I fall in love with her? Hell, I don't even know what the fuck mates were! Just, why, tell me why she had to fucking die!?

Hearing my thoughts, my demon started to loose hope as he frantically tried to stop the blood from coming out. He was used to making blood spill, not stopping it from spilling. I felt his hold begin to slip and my demon re-entered my mind, giving me back full control to deal with the situation. My fangs and claws shortened and my eyes turned back to their regular amber color.

I stared down at Kagome, until I couldn't take it anymore and closed my eyes. My shoulders slouched and I hung my head. Carefully, I lifted her body and held her bridal style as I sat against the wall. I held her arms tight as I tried to regain any source of comfort I could.

**You... fucking idiot. Take her to the human hospital!**

My demons hesitant words didn't affect me. He and I both knew, even if she was cursed, she was human. She had no pulse, she was gone.

After sitting in silence for 10 minutes, I felt completely drained.

Opening my closed eyes, I whispered the 3 words I didn't, and will never, get a chance to say.

"I love you, Kagome. Even though your tough as hell_-_-I love you..."

I pushed her closer to my chest and held her tighter.

_"I love you"_

...***ba-dump***...

My ears twitched above my head as a faint sound echoed through them, but it only made me angrier that my mind was playing tricks on me. Trying to think she's alive...

...***ba-dump***

...***ba-dump***

My eyes shot open and my mouth hung open as I stared in shock at the woman I had against me.

My eyes instantly landed on Kagomes face as her eyes starts to flutter. Amber clashed with blue when our eyes met and I felt like I could breathe for the first time in a long time.

"Inuyasha?"

**Awwwwwwwwww~ I just had my own little fangirl moment at the end. Hah~ These 2 have got to be one of my top couples here... (#^·^#) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and if your school is like mine, had a wonderful spring break. Like I said at the beginning, don't forget to re-read that first chapter!**

**Review and rate!**

**Until next time,**

**My Little celery-peanut butter sticks ( ^·^)/**


	22. Telling Secrets

**Hey guys, I know the update is a bit late. I had big tests I had to study for. :/**

**PS. For those of you wondering, Kagome didn't tell Inuyasha that she was his mate because she was still hesitant to love someone so quickly, like she did with that shitty Hojo. It didn't turn out well that time.**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

KAGOME POV.

You know how people say when you die, you see a bright light?

They're wrong. Death is pitch black.

I can't see anything anymore, everything's just...black. No matter how many times I blinked or move my head, I couldn't see a single fucking spark. I was cold and alone, a feeling I knew oh-so-well.

I couldn't breathe, and I didn't feel the need to. I was probably on the train to hell right now, turning in my ticket to death. _Wow_~ who knew a dead person could make such good examples of railroad metaphors and uses of personification.

I let out a small snort at my musings, but I quickly grew quiet. I couldn't hear either. I felt...scared. Damn it, why am I scared? Maybe I could've avoided this, if I was faster, I could've dodged that bullet. Maybe-no! It was inevitable, I knew that sooner or later I was going to die, alone. I wasn't ment to be with anyone, and yet, I still tried. It must have been Gods cruel way of telling me that when I met Hojo.

And Inuyasha.

If I hadn't met him, I wouldn't be feeling this awful and pained and regretful.

It took me a few seconds to come to realize what must be happening with Inuyasha. Is he okay? Is he feeling the pain I am? Please tell me he's alright...My eyes open wider and I start to hyperventilate, even though I could easily just stop breathing.

I'm panicking when I can't do anything, I'm fucking dead! Come on Kagome! Dammit! I can't stop worrying!

_"Why did I even meet him? If I knew it was going to hurt this much, I wish I never laid eyes on him. But I want to see him again. I can't deny it. I want to see Inuyasha once more! It's clear now. I must be in love with him. Before I knew it, I've grown to love him so much." -Kagome H._

Clenching my fists by my side, I start shouting. I couldn't hear myself, I couldn't see anything, and I couldn't feel, but I didn't give a fuck right now. All I had left to do is yell my damn heart out.

"It's your goal to ruin my life, isn't it?! First you torture me with Hojo, then you take away my family and friends, and now-NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE AWAY MY MATE RIGHT WHEN I REALIZE I LOVE HIM!?"

I clutch my hair, clenching my teeth together. I couldn't tell if tears had broken from my eyes, but after the crash of emotions hit me like a ton of bricks, I would bet on it. Why did it have to be-

_...What the hell am I doing?_ I slowly loosened my grip on my hair and dropped my fists back to my sides. You know what, I think I'm going to cut the crap now. I let out a heavy breath and felt myself regain control. When the hell did I start complaining, this isn't me. I gotta man up and take the bull by its horns. I'm not dying, not alone, not today.

I let my frown dissapear, a smirk taking its place as I stared in the direction of my feet. A rush of energy flowed down my arms into my hands, giving off dangerous sparks. My fingers curled and uncurled into fists, and I look straight into the darkness below my feet.

"You know what, I'm not ready to die. I have a half-demon who needs me, and I think I need him just as much. So, my conclusion-"

I lifted my head, staring menacingly ahead of me into the abyss, the sparks growing and growing, nearly erupting out of the palms of my hands.

"-I'll just have to kill death itself first."

With a loud battle cry, I slammed my fists on the ground in front of my feet. The black floor below me cracked and I continued to punch the granite-like ground. Each time, with every shriek, I felt myself regain part of my hearing, vision, and touch.

But in seconds the cracks sealed up and I lost what little I had gained back. Images of Inuyasha flushed through my mind. I want to-no, I need to see him again! Since the moment our eyes met; me atop of that building and him standing on that dirt road, I fell in love with him. The memory made me push harder. Yelling once more, I forced more energy into my arms. I started to feel once more, finally noticing the sweat trickling down my body.

"No! I'm not giving up! YOU HEAR ME!? I will not-"

*Slam*

"Let"

*Slam*

"You"

*Slam*

"WIN!"

I threw down my final punch to the ground, and the floor crumbled beneath my feet. All of a sudden I found myself flying through the broken ground, until I landed hard on my back. The air left my lungs and I gasped. I slowly opened my eyes, and the light blinded my sight. Groaning a little, I felt something warm against my skin. Oh god, it felt like pure heaven...Finally able to see clearly, I found myself face to face with a wide-eyed man.

Inuyasha...

"Inuyasha?"

My heart softened as I continued to just stare in silence at Inuyasha, only blinking when I felt a couple of his tears drop onto my face. His eyes...his gorgeous amber eyes were filled with such vulnerability. His mouth hung slightly ajar, and the area around his eyes were a light shade of pink. He'd been crying for a while..I slowly lifted my hand and placed my cold palm against his cheek. I let out a pleasurable sigh at just how warm he was, sending tingles down my spine. I was so cold... Inuyasha let out a shaky breath once our skin touched and nearly closed his eyes before, almost forcefully, his eyes jolted open.

I felt his hand cup the back of my head and he gently pushed my head in between his neck and shoulder. It was then that I noticed that we were on the floor, with me curled up in Inuyasha's lap as he sat against the wall. His other hand gripped me around my waist tightly, as if I were going to suddenly dissapear.

"...Inuyasha?" I mumbled against his neck. He shivered and let out another shaky breath before I heard his voice for the first time in what seems like years, melting my heart.

"...You were dead, you were gone."

I started to play with a lock of his silver hair, trying to memorise every strand while I thought.

"I'm here now, Inuyasha."

"You got shot, you _died_"

I rolled my eyes, "Ya, I think I noticed that," I said sarcasticly, letting out a small giggle.

But Inuyasha didn't laugh like I thought he would, he remained completely still.

The room fell silent, and I started to feel uncomfortable when Inuyasha continued to not speak.

"You have a ton of explaining to do." He growled out through the silence.

I mentally groaned, but knew that I was going to have to do this. Its about time I start showing my feelings for him, and trust him. Wait, ok, maybe just show him SOME of my feelings.

Inuyasha, he's...different. A good different.

"Fine, but can you get me to the bed so I can get this bullet out of my stomach?"

Inuyasha instantly loosened his hold from my waist and stood up, carrying me bridal style in his arms. Finally seeing his face again, he wore a serious, worried expression.

I let a small smile ease its way onto my lips once more, "You know, I thought you'd get the hint that I didn't like being carried like this by now"

He flashed a small smile and hummed at me before laying me down on the bed. I winced, and Inuyasha immediatly tensed and strode into the bathroom. A couple seconds later, he walked back in with a first-aid kit in hand.

Inuyasha sat on the side of the bed and unlocked the box. I was expecting some bandaids, disinfectant, stuff like that. But when Inuyasha opened it, I just stared stupidly at the items inside. What the fuck is this?

Inuyasha grabbed a tin can looking thing out of the kit and put it up to my wound. Looking down, I was only wearing my pants and bra, no shirt. But I didn't necessarily mind. I knew I loved him, so if anything, this gave me bonus points. And how the fuck is he supposed to get rid of the god damn bullet in my stomach otherwise?

I was ripped out of my thoughts when I felt my skin burning. I jumped a little and bit my lip from hissing in pain. It didn't hurt as much as when I fought for control, but I'd be lying if I didn't say it felt like a bitch.

Inuyasha frowned as he sprayed the bullet wound, not looking the least bit happy. After about 30 seconds, he stopped applying the spray.

"There, now the bullet disintegrated. Let's just wrap this up..."

I sat, gaping at him while he wrapped my torso in cloth,"How did you disintegrate a bullet, that was stuck in me?"

Inuyasha looked back up to me, ignoring my question, "We need to talk, now"

Before I could retort, he spoke up again, "You need to tell me EVERYTHING. I need to know about whatever the hell mates are, what happened to you, and who_ that guy_-" He growled after mentioning Hojo, "-was."

Inuyasha gave me a pointed look and I internally flinched at the idea of telling him all the awful secrets I had kept. Oh~ I was_ not_ looking forward to this, but a part of me wanted to tell him. To finally tell somebody and lift the weight off my shoulders. Living in almost complete solitude for about 8 years was not a big help either.

So, I told him everything.

His eyes softened when I spoke about mates. He looked so envious.

"So...that's what mates are."

At some point during the middle of my rant, Inuyasha had made his way to lay down beside me. He huffed and put his hands behind his head. "That sounds nice and all, but what's that got to do with us? My demons been goin on and on about mates, the annoying bastard he is."

I started to get nervous, is Inuyasha annoyed at the idea of having a mate? Oh fuck. That would screw up my day, now wouldn't it?

"Uh, well, ya see, um...we'rekindamatesbutIwastooscaredtotellyou"

"..what? Speak slower Kagome" He nearly demanded.

I took a breath and looked Inuyasha in the eye. Out of all the fucked up things that I've done and have happened to me, _this_ had to be so damn difficult.

"Inuyasha, you. are. my. mate. And, although I have only known you for only a couple weeks, I love you...I really do. I understand if you don't want to be with me...I can accept that, after all the messed up things that have happened..."

Inuyasha visibly tensed and I was expecting the worse. I mean, who in their right mind would believe someone who just told you that you were destined to be together in five-minutes?

"You know, I don't think I can ever let you leave my side now"

My eyes widened and I nearly gave myself a whiplash after turning my head too fast to stare at Inuyasha. He was looking at me with serious, possessive eyes. I was surprised, this was the first time I've ever seen that emotion on his face before. God damn, that's sexy. I could feel a small blush make its way onto my cheeks and I looked back up to the ceiling.

"Sure, sure."

"I'm serious."

"Sure you are"

He smirked, "Want me to prove it?"

I paled, I did not want to get involved with any trick stuffed up his sleeve. Probably had to do with being chained to the bed or something. I mentally shivered at the image, I hated restraints...

"Eh~ I think I'll just believe you on that"

He gave a triumphant smile, "Good"

"But~ there are going to have to be exceptions-"

Inuyasha cut me off with a playful growl and I decided to just shut up, but I couldn't knock the smile off my face. Oh, how good it is to be alive.

We soon got to the dreaded subject I was trying so hard to put off. Hell, even after just saying his name, Inuyasha basically started going on a rampage.

"His name was Hojo...I knew him when I was young and fell in love with him-"

Right after I said the word 'love', Inuyasha's breaths instantly became heavy with anger and from the corner of my eye I could see his fists grab hold of the comforter below his fingers, already digging holes into the fluffy material . Oh, how am I going to tell him without the room ending up destroyed? Stopping mid-sentence, I hestitantly scooted over so that I was tucked into his side, and he quickly brought his arm to encircle around me. For extra measure, I held his hand in mine and started to draw circles with my thumb. After a few seconds, I felt him slowly relax and took it as my que to continue.

"Well, that bastard tricked me. One day after school, he- he knocked me out and when I woke up I was in his basement. It was a laboratory, seeing how his parents were scientists. I was...restrained on a table and tortured for days. It was the most painful thing I had ever endured. God, I was only 11 years old...They wanted me to show my powers, use me as a tool to make money off of. But I resisted. That was until he threatened my family...That was the first day I had ever killed someone. I managed to escape, but sometimes...it feels like I never left."

Inuyasha's grip tightened almost painfully on my hand and he growled loud. I flinched at the sound, but stood my ground beside him.

"You never have to worry about him again-" Inuyasha ground out.

"-You are safe and I would never let you get hurt. You're too precious for me to let go of."

I could feel his warm breaths on my forehead when he placed a gingerly kiss on my temple.

All my sorrowful thoughts instantly faded and I felt like cupid struck an arrow through my heart.

56,000 fucking times.

You would think I'd be put off my the total-possesivness he was showing, but honestly, it was hard to complain when he was smooth talking me. I sighed and closed my eyes. I wasn't alone any more, I had Inuyasha by my side.

Till death do us part.

_"I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side" ~ Kagome Higurashi _

**Whew! I worked my ass off on this one! Kagome dying, PSH! Like I was gonna let that happen! ;)**

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter, don't forget to comment! I update faster the more I get, it's fun listening to what you guys have to say. (^-^)**

**Until next time, **

**My Sanitized water droplets. (#^•^#)/**


	23. Love in the air

**Ugh~ I'm sick. Don't be around me when I'm sick, I tend to kill a lot of people.**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

INUYASHA POV_. _

Kagome and I were just laying down together on my bed, while she spoke about things I could never even dream existed. Everything made since! Now I get why Mom and Dad had such a strong bond with each other-before they died, of course. Both of'em died of old age, they were nearing 3,200 by the time they pasted away 'bout 150 years ago. Yep. My parents a bunch of old bastards, even though they didn't look a day over 45 human years.

I was listening to Kagome talk about how much she liked cats, which I'm going to try to convince her out of, when my phone lit up. Looking up from my beautiful mate, I picked my phone off of the side-table. Unlocking it, a bright notification popped up, alerting me that I recieved a message from Miroku.

_-Miroku_

_Hey~ I see you spoke to Sango. What a friend, Inuyasha. Anyways, now that she's done love-hitting me, she wanted to know-and I quote, 'where the hell that bastard hid Kagome'._

I let out a small chucke before I started texting my reply. After a couple seconds, I felt slight pressure on my upper arm. Looking up from my phone, I raised an eyebrow at Kagome-who was leaning over me to gaze at what I was doing. She shrugged when she saw me staring and motioned me with her hand, urging for me to continue. Rolling my eyes at her, I continued typing my reply.

_-Inuyasha_

_She's with me, no need to get your panties in a twist. What's on the agenda today?_

Send.

Kagomes voice rung throughout the room, in a forced, sweet voice. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me Sango was here?" Kagome was smiling as she spoke, but her demeanor was anything but elated. In fact, you could practically see the flames rolling off her.

I shrugged my shoulders, "That's not important right now"

Kagome suddenly jerked away from me, going over to the far side of the bed. The place farthest from me.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF-!

KAGOME POV.

Here I was opening up to him, telling him things I would have never told anyone before. And I would be lieing if I said I wasn't enjoying it as well. Only to find out that Sango was here.

And Inuyasha knew. He . Fucking. Knew.

Hell, she worked for him! He...you know what...just...shit!

"Why didn't you tell me Sango was here?" I asked with a fake smile plastered on my face. Oh~ he had a lot of explaining to do.

"That's not important right now"

I instantly shot away from him. Not important? Not important?! Was he serious? Sango was like my sister, no, she was even more important than that to me. Even though I don't see her as often anymore, I swear since the day we became friends in kindergarden I was a bit more than overprotective of her, as her with me. Especially after my family died and we started living together. She was the only safe place I'd ever known. So I dont take it lightly when somebody won't let me see her, unless its upon her request, which it's clearly not.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF! You...you.."

I suddenly faltered on my words when I slowly watched Inuyasha's expression turn from amusement to anger. A low growl emitted throughout the room and I stopped attempting to speak and stiffened. Inuyasha was no longer leaning lazily against the headboard, but sitting straight up, his fists clenched by his sides as red started to spot his eyes. Before I could stiffle a breath, Inuyasha had slammed me down on my back, caging me in from on top of me.

My eyes widened when I felt Inuyasha's raged breaths hit my face, his canines lengthening ever so slightly. But he was still in control, his eyes were still amber.

I think.

"No one speaks to me like that! I will NOT tolerate that disrespect, even from you. Do you understand?" Inuyasha growled.

When I didn't reply, he growled dangerously again. He slammd his fist into the headboard beside my head. The bed shook from the force and I recoiled my head farther into the pillow.

Oh God, if we are going to go through this process again, I swear I'm gonna be as resilient as the first time.

I brought my head out from the pillow and held my chin high; silently glared at him through the slits of my eyes all the while. If he thought I was going to apologize for dissing him, he was going to have to calm down and think again. Plus, I think my mate is a bit too used to getting what he wants all the time. We were nose-to-nose, and Inuyasha looked like he was going to break something.

"I don't think so, Inuyasha," I smoothly whispered.

I could see his muscles tense and couldn't help but think of running my hands over them. My gaze lingered down from his perfect face to the rest of his body. Inuyasha's tan arms were by my head, leading down his lean body to his buff, 6 pack. I could imagine running my hands over them...I know, not the time Kagome.

The room was quiet, and I brought my gaze back up to Inuyasha's agitated, but confused face.

"What do you mean 'I don't think so"?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"I ment, that you don't own me. I am equal to you, and you will treat me as such-"

Before I could finish, Inuyasha growl vibrated through his chest. Right, how could someone forget that they were mated to a demon? Before Inuyasha really got into it, I cut off his growls.

"-You are my mate...Inuyasha, listen to me, please...please?" I whispered. Bringing my hands up from my sides, I slowly brought them up to caress his face. When my thumbs met the top of his cheek-bones, I could feel Inuyasha's breath slow as it hit my face. Rubbing my thumbs in soothing circles, I repeated my words.

"I trust you Inuyasha...I really do, but don't lie to me...just-please don't hide things like this from me..."

Inuyasha looked down at me again, a soft look on his face. "Ok..." He sighed.

"Ok"

He slowly leaned his face down, our lips only centimeters apart. My hands never left his face when our lips collided. Sparks erupted and tingles shot down my spine. Inuyasha lifted his left hand and balanced on one hand, slidding the other down to my lower back. He bit my lower lip, and I wasted no time in granting him access. I flicked my tongue out, stroking his fangs. Inuyasha let out a low moan and I mentally congratulated myself. I squicked in his mouth when Inuyasha roughly squezzed my ass.

I brought my hands up to encircle his lower waist, drawing him closer to my body. I moaned when I felt his buldge rub against me from between my hips. Damn-this felt amazing. Why my sexual urges kicked in only right now after 19 years, I don't know.

*BZZZ*

..*BZZZ*

...*BZZZ*

DAMMIT!

Inuyasha got off of me, growling bloody murder under his breath. I wouldn't blame him.

I groaned as I let my head fall back against the pillow, Inuyasha was kneeling in front of me, silver hair tossled against his forehead. His eyes were filled with lust and his breaths were slightly labored. Damn! These hormones are going to end me before my fucking curse does!

Inuyasha slammed his phone opened, bringing it up to his ear while he circled his neck.

"This better be good Miroku...Ok...Keh! I'll be down in a minute. Ya, bye"

Inuyasha sighed and ran his calloused hand over his face. "I'll be back tonight Kagome, I've got some business to attend to"

I rolled over to lay on my stomach and mumbled something close to an 'ok' into the pillow. I could hear Inuyasha's warm chuckle and I smiled into the pillow. I loved his laugh. Ah~ I'm so bipolar.

"I promise, I'll be back by eleven. Wait for me..."

I rolled back over just as Inuyasha moved the hair away from my forehead and kissed me.

"I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you too Inuyasha...I love you too"

**Ah~ finally! That...was an interesting chapter. Honestly, I don't think it was my best, but I just wanted to get something out for you guys. ^-^ Testing, testing, testing, so fun. **

**Please leave a comment, If you do, I will appoint you my right hand Mr. Potato man! ^•^**

**Until next time, **

**My chubby chocolate bunnies (×^•^×)/**


	24. Crows

**Hey! If you want to see what I imagined Inuyasha gang building thingy to look like, go onto my profile and I'll have a link to the picture.^•^**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

KAGOME POV.

"I'm bored, I'm bored..._fuck_ I'm bored," I mumbled.

After rolling around on Inuyasha's bed for half an hour, you could say that I was bored. Ok, maybe a tad more than bored, but you get my point. Right after our touchy-feely moment, he had to leave to take care of something Miroku had warned him about. Something to do with demons camping out on outskirts of the gang territory.

Now here I am, locked up in Inuyasha's room. He didn't leave much space for protest when he stomped out of the room, locking the elevator on his way down.

The whole situation agitated me. Yes, after the whole Hojo incident I didn't particularly blame him for being all protective. BUT, locking me up to spend the rest of my days in his room while he did his business was not going to happen. I was his mate, not his house pet-did it look like I had a collar around my neck and whiskers coming out of my face? No, it doesn't.

I stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before continuing my rolling spree. Argh~ I can't stay mad at him. This mate thing is messing up my head, making my thoughts scrambled and stomach churn. Never in my life did I ever feel such a strong pull to anyone. It felt like a part of me was missing when he wasn't around, like I was somehow incomplete. l feel all nice and warm inside when he's around.

Thinking about it a bit more, I silently scoffed, "And I feel like crap when he's not".

Still laying down, I turned my head to gaze out the windows. Looking at the sun, I could tell it was around 3pm. 9 more hours till I got to see those beautiful amber eyes again. Sighing, I pushed myself into a sitting position and slung my feet over the side. I wanted to go outside, feel the wind against my face and the grass between my toes; the very thought of running though the woods sent tingles down my spine.

Walking out onto the balcony, I leaned my crossed arms onto the railing. I trailed my fingertips across the iron bar while my eyes wondered to a training ground. Without my enhanced vision, I wouldn't have been able to see just how hard these guys were training. Men were sparring with each other, some were taking laps around the building, a couple even doing some target practice with a few pistols and snipers. Hell, there were even some females down there!

I felt excited for the briefest moment before my small smile fell back into a frown. There's way too many people down there, and I knew the risks already. I groaned in agitation before spinning around and scaling the wall up onto the roof top. It wasn't much of a challenge, only about 8 feet of wall, not including the 7 foot glass doors. The roof was just like any other roof: cement, flat ground and a couple air conditioner units. But there was no door or stairs leading up here, must not be a popular place. Looking around, there were 2 other smaller buildings attached to this one, but the one I was currently on reached the highest point. Thick clouds layered the sky and I could tell it was going to rain soon, much to my pleasure. It was probably around 65° degress Fahrenheit too, adding onto my joy. I loved when it was cold and rainy, I have no idea why I like it cold, but hey-I'm not complaining.

I plopped down on the edge of the roof-top, leaving my legs dangling over the edge. It had to be maybe a 350 feet drop. The people who were training down there looked like little ants...so easy to crush. I wripped my gaze away from them when a group of what looked like friends started playing around-laughing and throwing knives at a stupid apple.

Jealously. Yep, that was the stinging I felt in my heart. Maybe I might be able to have some friends, after living a lifetime with only a couple people who cared If I was dead or not, maybe I can have a couple more friends. People to laugh with, stand with, eat with, hell, even throw knives at a stupid apple with! But no one could ever replace Sango, she'll always be the one I'd trust the most. Love the most. Care about the most. She is basicly the sister I would never shake off.

A crow suddenly landed on my thighs, Its wings still flapping wildly as it cawed at me. I didn't flinch at its contact-just stared into the eyes of the bird. Honestly, If I wasn't creepy enough, this just tops the cake. Only if you knew how confused I was when I heard the whispers of Satans messangers. Yep, You heard it, I can understand fucking crows. Every girls dream.

"What do you want?" I murmured.

**"*CAWW! CAWWW!*"**

"Yea, I already knew that"

**"*CAWW! CAWWW! CAW!*"**

"Ehh~?" I put my hands behind my head and layed back down, keeping my legs dangling. I closed my eyes and concentrated on what Mr. Crow here had to say. I was about to dismiss him before he said something that caught my attention.

"What do you mean by that?"

**"*CAWWW!*"**

"Hm! Hm! Hm! Well, I guess I better make use of myself then."

Jumping back onto my feet, I stretched a bit till I heard my bones crack and I sighed softly. Inuyasha is apparently fighting the intruders with 20 or so of his men. And from what Mr. Crow told me, his men aren't fairing well. Something was different about the demons they were facing. I slipped off the socks Inuyasha forced me to wear earlier and decided that my black leather jacket, dark blue v-neck, and black tights would work well enough.

I breathed in and put one foot over the edge. The breathe left my mouth just as I fell forward, the wind furiously whipping my hair in every direction. Floor by floor I passed, each one coming all the quicker. The air whistled against my ears and I had to squint to see how far I was from the ground. When I said it was 350 feet down, I ment it. This was a long-ass jump.

A Bang Sounded throughout the field and a cloud of dirt flew into the air when I made contact with the ground. I lifted my head up and effortlessly got up from my crouching position before dusting off my knees. When I looked up my eyes met the group of friends I saw from the roof-top. But instead of the lively atmosphere, I was greeted with open mouths and silence. The knife dropped slowly dropped from the boys grip and landed with a clatter.

"Holy shit." The dude whispered.

Mentally rolling my eyes at their confusion, I gave a small smirk before silently turning away from them and walking off.

The farther I got, the faster I ran. I could smell blood, a lot of it.

Fuck'in Hell! Why am I always dragging myself into shit like this? I guess it was because I couldn't wait 9 more hours to see a beautiful pair of amber eyes. Plus, I can't resist the spike of curiosity that I get from wondering what's so special about these demons.

Curiosity is gonna kill the cat, one day I tell you.

**Hey my chocolatey peeps! Sorry for the late update, I'm still on that testing schedule. :( **

**Thankyou guys for being my right hand potato's men! Todays commenters will by my curly fry high five'ers! **

**Please leave a COMMENT AND FAVORITE!**

**Until next time, **

**My little shrimpers! /(#^•^#)/**


End file.
